Limbless Childeren Are No Less Annoying
by projectfireside
Summary: This takes place after the fight Rory has with Logan after Jess comes back with his book. What happens when Rory runs into Finn & you throw in a Australia & a wedding? PDLD!
1. Candy is Dandy but Liqor is Quicker

A/N: I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters or anything. This is my first Gilmore Girls story, just a heads up. Also I am going to apologize ahead of time for my grammar and spelling errors. I hope you like the story.

"Here, this should cover the tab and a cab," Logan said without even looking at Rory before he turned away and walked out of the pub.

Rory just stared down at the money wondering how this all happened. It wasn't like her and Logan never fought, just his reaction to Jess was disappointing. She thought he wouldn't be such a jerk to her old friend. She didn't even want to think about what Jess must be thinking of her with this entire situation. _Not just the situation, my life,_ she thought to herself.

Pulling herself together she picked up the money and went to go pay for the drinks that had been consumed over the course of that so-called dinner.

Rory stepped outside to the rather cool air. She didn't feel like heading back to her grandparent's house, and going over to Logan's was out of the question. She noticed a bar on the other side of the rode and decided a drink didn't sound back. Of course she could have just gotten another one in the pub, but it now reeked of memories, which she hoped would be drowned at the bottom of a bottle for the time being.

Walking up the bar the bartender asked for her drink. "Umm, compilation please," She answered kindly. She took a seat and set her purse down besides her. Within a moment her drink had arrived and she thanked the bartender.

Within seconds after taking her first sip of her drink she heard, "Reporter Girl?"

She turned toward where she thought was the origin of the sound and saw Finn walking towards her. "Oh, hi Finn," she greeted him. _Well isn't this lovely, Logan runs away, I run into his friend's,_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing here mate? And surprisingly alone. Didn't Logan say he was gonna surprise you tonight?" Finn inquired.

"Yeah, I just got done with the dinner with him," Rory told him.

"But love, that does not answer the question as to why you are here, alone," Finn pointed out.

"I wanted a drink," She said while picking back up her barely touched drink and taking another sip to empathize the point she had just made.

"What happened to Logan, doll?"

"He left," she answered simply.

"Why is that?"

"Umm," She tried to think if she should just tell him and make him stop talking.

Before she could decide on what she should do Finn had already decided for her by stating, "Something happened. Don't worry love; I'll just get it out of Logan. But for now, this drink," he said pointing to the glass in front of her, "Is not what you need to drown your sorrows. Excuse me, mate, can this young lady have a straight vodka."

"Finn…" Rory started.

"No need for thank you's love. I know how to take care of drinks according to moods. Some say it's a skill, I say it's a talent," Finn stated, obviously showing he had been drinking before Rory had gotten there.

"Finn, where'd you go!" they both heard from the other side of the bar. It was some red head that was walking over to them.

"Oh my gosh love, I'm terribly sorry! This is my dear friend Rory, and see she's been havin' a rough night and is dire need of some sympathy. So why don't we continue what we were talking about another night doll?" he said getting up and kissing her cheek.

"Alright Finny," the red head said and bounced away. Rory couldn't help but laugh at her. Finn just smiled at her and asked, "What?"

"First if all, were there no other competition for her tonight or something?" Rory asked now laughing.

Finn was laughing now too and replied, "Hey, for your information, she happens to be fabulous in bed."

"True love, huh?"

"Of course, and if only I could remember her name I'd propose to her right now," Finn admitted laughing.

"And would go something along the lines of, 'Well, you are the best fuck I've ever had so please be mine, until you die?'"

"I couldn't think of a more perfecter way to word it love," Finn said taking another sip of his drink.

"Prefecter's not a word Finn!" Rory stated to him.

"My God doll, you definitely have not enough to drink. Mate? Yes, I would like another drink and make hers the same.

"Finn, no, what are you drinking?" Rory asked.

"What you need to be drinking love," Finn said smiling and looking straight into her eyes.

Rory and Finn drank and talked for over an hour. Rory succeeded in getting piss ass drunk and Finn getting worse than he actually was- if it was possible. A little over two hours the two stumbled out of the bar laughing and singing. Finn had his arm around Rory and she holding on tight. He pulled her toward her car while she was going through her purse for her phone.

"I've gotta call a cab," she stated still laughing a little.

"Where you living love?" Finn asked.

"Grandparent's," she said simply with disgust.

"Emily and Richard's?" He asked, and she nodded. "Why the despicable attitude towards them my dear?"

"Because! Lately all they've been wanting to do was control me, like they tried with my mother and-" she started but soon Finn's finger was over her mouth shh'ing her quiet while taking away her phone and stated, "Why don't you stay at myself tonight- No Logan by the way."

She just nodded and got into his car and he drove off towards his apartment.


	2. Frankisence

A/N: Don't own any Gilmore Girl things. Thank you very much for the reviews, I love reading them and glad to hear you like the story! Oh, a few people asked me if the story was going to be PDLD or something like that, I don't know what means, lol, so it's a little hard on my part to answer that one. Also, the next chapter I promise will be really good.

She just nodded and got into his car and he drove off towards his apartment.

Later walking up to his door Finn was fiddling with his keys trying to find the right one. "Well, dear, it's just gonna be you and me tonight. Colin's in New Hampshire on some trip," Finn informed Rory.

"Wonderful," Rory replied still laughing over something Finn said earlier.

Finn finally managed to get the door opened and let Rory go in a head of him. She walked in and saw that main area was neat and sleek. There was a big a red couch and a TV in one area with little coffee tables here and there. Off to the side there was an island blocking the kitchen off from the rest of the room. Rory was very impressed it.

"You know I don't I've ever been here before. And I'm very awed by you're place," Rory told him while still trying to take the room in.

"You haven't seen anything yet, not until you've seen the bedroom love," he said winking at her causing her to laugh.

"Did you just wink at me?" She asked laughing even more now and taking a seat on the big couch.

Finn following her and sitting next to her replied with a, "Nothing gets past the Reporter Girl, now does it?"

"Oh course not!" Rory said as she spotted a stack of movies on the coffee table nearest to her. "Let's watch a movie!"

Finn getting excited as well agreed. Rory calling off the movies, "Let's see, we got- 'Seven brides for 6 brothers, oh my god I can't believe you have this! What else? Umm, The Monty Python movies- good choice, and 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington?' Are you kidding?" Rory said laughing.

"What?" Finn asked innocently.

"I didn't think anyone watched these movies expect me and my mother!"

"Well, which one do you wanna watch?"

"Umm… Let's go with 'Seven brides For Six Brothers!' Rory told him. He put the movie in and pressed play. He found his way back to the couch right next to Rory.

"This couch reminds me so much of the couch in a old movie theater back in Stars hollow! Me and my mother called it Big Red, you know because it was really the only couch and it was bright red, like this one," Rory said smiling and pointing to the couch as she spoke. She than remembered her old Stars Hollow memories. She wished in that moment she could go back but than the memories of the fights she's been having with her mother. She didn't want to think about that. _But my birthday party,_ she thought to herself. _We were okay; maybe I'll try and talk to her again._

"Well isn't that a clever name," Finn said. Rory just smiled at it and he noticed something was wrong. He figured it had to do with Logan. He really wanted to know what had happened between them tonight. Logan was an idiot if he'd let her get away from him. "Here love, I'll go make some popcorn and get us some drinks," he said getting up.

"Thanks Finn!" Rory said putting her focus back into the beginning of the movie. A few minutes later he returned with the goods promised. They sat in silence just watching the movie until it reached Rory's favorite line in the movie and she couldn't help but say it out loud. "There wasn't an F name in the Bible, so they named him Frankincense, because he smelled so sweet," She said, and in her surprise Finn joined in right on cue. They both just stared at each other for a moment and then just laughed at each other.

They started talking more lightly, lightening the mood. They didn't even notice that the movie had ended. Finn's arm was now around Rory's shoulders and they both felt extremely comfortable in that moment. Finn suddenly noticed whom his arm was around. _Rory. Logan's Rory, Logan's girlfriend,_ he thought to himself now really wondering what went on between them.

"Hey love?" Finn asked breaking the momentary silence.

"Yeah?" She said looking up with her eyes the bluest he's ever seen them.

"What happened tonight between you and Logan dear?" he asked casually.

Rory looked away for a moment thinking. She'd forgotten about the fight. She didn't know where to start. "Well, Uhh, I guess I should start with Jess."

"Jess?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah, I knew him during high school, I dated him for most of my senior year, until he disappeared to California. I've seen him once in a while in Stars Hollow. But tonight he showed up at my grandparent's driveway looking for me. He wanted to show me this book he'd written. Everyone thought he'd amount to nothing during high school expect me. I knew if he'd just settle down someplace he'd be able to do something. And he did!" Rory started.

"Uh-uh, but where does Logan come into this?"

"Oh yeah, well Jess and I were talking for a little while inside, and then we decided we wanted to go out somewhere. We were walking out and that's when Logan pulled up," Rory told him.

"What did Logan think when he saw you with him?"

"I have no idea, but he asked who he was, what we were doing all that and he ended up coming out with us. But from the start he gave Jess this sort of attitude."

"Like 'what are you doing with my girlfriend' attitude?" Finn asked.

"Yes! He just kept being an ass to Jess and finally Jess left. I went after him but I couldn't get him to stay, so I came back inside to Logan. Him and me fought about everything- us, Yale, Jess, everything," Rory said now getting tears in her eyes from remembering everything that was said.

Of course Finn noticed and pulled her closer to him and gave her a very tight hug while whispering in her ear, "Shh, it'll be alright love, Logan doesn't know what he'll be missing, shh."

After a couple minutes Rory finally pushed away from Finn and looked up at him. "Thanks Finn," she spat out, but with meaning.

"Anything for my Reporter Girl," he said with a smile, and she smiled back. _I really do love his smile,_ she thought to herself.

"Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied, and she really could.

"Promise you'll answer truthfully?"

"Wouldn't dream of lying to you my sweetheart."

"Has Logan cheated on me before?"

"Rory…" Finn was stunned that she'd asked that. He wasn't sure of what he should tell her, he really wasn't sure, Logan has a way of hiding those things.

"Finn, please tell me," Rory begged him.

"I don't know Rory, but you never know with Logan I guess," He told her truthfully and she believed him.

"Never," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Listen love, I never thought Logan deserved you, not for a second. But I can see why he'd want to keep you all to himself," Finn told her while pulling her closer to him again.

"Why's that?" Rory asked confused.

"Well for one, you were the first girl that actually could keep up with him. Secondly what guy wouldn't want you?" Finn told her, which he was starting to regret saying all this, but that is what alcohol does to a mind.

"Really Finny?" Rory said laughing.

"Oh my god, please don't call me that! Only that little mindless redhead can pull it off, you can think of something way more suitable for a great gentleman like myself," Finn told her.

Laughing at him Rory said, "Okay why don't I just pull out the real name and call you Finnley?"

"I think I like Finn just fine, mother!"

"You just called me your mother!" Rory screamed at him.

Finn shut his eyes and laid his head back, "Of course not love, you're too gorgeous to be a mother."

"Well, I wouldn't count on that…" Rory said under her breathe.

Finn shot back up in an instant. "WHAT?" he screamed. Rory just looked at him frightened. She didn't think he heard her. He placed his hands over her face to make her look straight at him. "Rory, love, please tell you are in fact not carrying Logan's child in that little tummy of yours," he said point to her stomach.

Rory just looked up at him and smiled, "Would it be a bad thing? I mean, than Logan would have to stay here. He'd have a child to take care of."

"Rory that's not the way to get a man to stay in your life. There would be other contestants to stay in your life, willingly and better than Logan; way better." Finn said amazed that she'd even think something like this.

"Like who?" Rory said looking up into his deep blue eyes she was enjoying every second of this. After a minute of him not answering she gave in. "Finn, it's a joke I'm not pregnant."

Finn looked way too relieved. "God love, I could just kiss you right now!" He noticed that his hands were still holding her face and uncomfortably moved them away. Rory was just looking at him. He needed to get out of there, so the best excuse that came out was, "Listen it's getting really late you should get some sleep," and got up to get her a blanket and pillow. After they said goodnight Finn gave Rory his room and he stayed on the couch.


	3. Goodnight and Good Luck

A/N: I do not won any Gilmore Girls thing. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I have been receiving. Also, thanks for telling me what the PDLD; I haven't quite gotten all the lingo down yet. And yes this will be a PDLD, since a lot of people did ask that. Thank you guys so much again.

_Finn looked way too relieved. "God love, I could just kiss you right now!" He noticed that his hands were still holding her face and uncomfortably moved them away. Rory was just looking at him. He needed to get out of there, so the best excuse that came out was, "Listen it's getting really late you should get some sleep," and got up to get her a blanket and pillow. After they said goodnight Finn gave Rory his room and he stayed on the couch._

Finn was having a little bit of trouble of falling asleep. Okay, maybe a lot of trouble. He was lying there thinking about tonight's turn of events. He was supposed to take home some little blonde or red head. In fact he was going to try and bring home as many girls as he could this week since Colin was off in New Hampshire. Instead, he was sleeping on his couch with a Rory in his bed- without him.

But, he did have to admit he liked her company tonight. They had fun tonight and Finn didn't exactly regret it. Grant it getting Rory drunk maybe wasn't the best idea Finn's ever had. But for Finn's defense was that that's always how he solved his problems for a night at least. Tomorrow he planned on finding Logan and see what's going on with him. He needed to hear his side to the story before he attacked him.

Finn's thoughts drifted back to Rory- delaying his sleep even further. _Even in her drunk state she still held one of the top most intellectual conversations I've had with a girl,_ he thought to himself. _One of the prettiest also. Okay now you have to stop- Logan and her just had the biggest fight yet and you are thinking of how pretty she is, nice mate, nice_.

Finn sat up since his head was starting to hurt. He got up to go get a drink of water. On his way back he saw his door was still slightly open by a crack. Despite his better judgment he walked over to his own door. He opened it slowly as to not make any noise. Once it was open enough to see Rory lying in his bed. Finn rested himself on the doorframe.

Rory borrow a pair of boxers and a T-shirt from Finn to sleep in. Finn just wanted to stand there watch her sleep like a little child. She looked so innocent- more innocent than her awake state. In the process of her trying to get some sleep she had kicked off her covers. Finn walked over to the bed and pulled them back up to her shoulders to keep her warm. He pushed his fingers through her hair, away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rory," he whispered.

He walked back to his couch and laid down, getting to sleep after a few minutes.

----------------------------------

Rory woke up very hesitantly. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed everything was different. That this wasn't her bed, or her room, or even her clothes. She sat up and instantly regretted it. It felt like her head had just been hit with the biggest jackhammer in this entire life. After the pain subsided a little she got up and went to go see where the smell of coffee was coming from.

"Morning sleeping beauty," she heard an Australian voice say.

"Finn? What time is it?" she asked.

"Um, a little after noon I think. Sleep well love?" He replied now walking over to her from the couch. He got her a glass and started to pour her some coffee.

"What? That late? Wow, I usually don't sleep in this late."

"Yes well, dear, I think it's better you slept later. How's that hangover feeling?" He asked handing over her coffee laughing.

"Oh just terrif, thank you very much," she asked snatching the coffee and taking a sip. Within a few minutes it was gone.

Finn noticed and proposed something. "Come on love, let's go get something to eat. I know this fantastic place where they make the best combo's of the craziest hangover food. Go get dressed and I'll drop you off at your dorm room real quick that you can get all pretty, like I know you want to," he said going back over to the couch.

Rory just laughed and went to get dressed in her clothes from last night. She was thankful he already expected her to want to get a shower.

About a half an hour later Finn was standing in the doorway of Rory's dorm. "Alright love, I'll be about in about an hour in a half," he said and kissed her cheek then walked off. He had something to take care of.

He drove over to Logan's apartment and knocked on the door- hard. After about a minute he finally answered. He looked like he just got out of bed. "Geez Finn, what do you want? Isn't it too early for you to be up already?" he told him rubbing his eyes.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," Finn said evenly and walked straight past Logan and into the front room of his apartment.

"So what do I owe this, very early, visit?" Logan asked going to make coffee.

"What'd you do last night Logan?" Finn asked wondering what he's going to say.

Logan's face dropped a little bit. "I took Ace out, than just went to some floor party," he replied like it was nothing.

"How is Reporter Girl doing?"

"Dandy, actually," Logan replied. He didn't wanna tell Finn what happened.

"Really? Because I don't think she is." Logan's head shot up. Finn knew he put it together; the boy's not fully stupid. "Yeah, spent the night with a very upset Reporter Girl, well actually she wasn't that bad."

"What?" Logan asked astound. He thought he meant a lot to the girl.

"What, she got drunk," Finn said innocently.

"Why did you get her drunk Finn? When?" Logan asked.

"After your bloody fight. She told me all about it mate. Let me tell you, tell me your side of the story before I call you the biggest jerk in the entire bloody world," Finn said now raising his voice.

"I just got back from the thing with my dad, I wanted to surprise her and go out for some dinner. I pull up and she's leaving with this random guy. The guy was full of attitude and ended up leaving. Rory got pissed, and fought with me over this ass. I guess me and here are done," Logan told him.

"Logan you have to be the biggest idiot in the world," Finn said and walked out of the apartment. He believed Rory's side more than Logan; the guy would say anything to not come out as the bad guy.

Finn drove straight to Rory's dorm after that. He finally reached her door and knocked, but not too loudly knowing how much her head is hurting right now. She opened the door a couple seconds later and stood there looking great despite the throbbing in her head.


	4. Combo Platers and Party's

AN: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls related. At times in this, Logan and Rory are probably going to be OOC. I don't feel like writing a whole long thing, haha, sorry.

-----------------------

_Finn drove straight to Rory's dorm after that. He finally reached her door and knocked, but not too loudly knowing how much her head is hurting right now. She opened the door a couple seconds later and stood there looking great despite the throbbing in her head._

"Hey, let's get going- I'm starved," Rory, said grabbing her purse and Finn's collar all in one swift motion. Before Finn knew what was happening he was being dragged out of Rory's door- by Rory.

The way there was pretty casual and normal. Rory and Finn talked a little, but not much since the little restaurant was very close to the campus. The restaurant was very tiny, but very homey. It had a nice feel to it. When the waiter came Rory had just replied with, "Hi, can I get a mashed potato and gravy, with a beef taco, with some Mac and cheese combo?" The waiter had looked disgusted by her choice and Finn just laughed. When the laughter had left looking like he wasn't going to eat his lunch anymore Finn had to say something.

"Wow Gilmore, Logan did tell us you had an appetite in you, but that combination of foods should never be put on the same plate- ever," Finn said laughing at her.

Rory just looked at him very innocently and replied with," It's not my fault, you got me drunk last night."

"Yes, with the hopes of taking you home and having my very, very sweet way with you love," Finn replied with a smirk.

"Aw, sorry I disappointed you last night," Rory said smiling.

"Speaking of Logan, I went to see him about an hour ago," Finn said hesitating a little bit, not knowing if he should tell her.

"Yeah? How is he?" Rory asked, without seeming bothered at all. _Good for her, _he thought to himself._ He never deserved her._

"He said, um, well I don't remember exactly," Finn lined. The lines "I guess me and her are done," were screaming in his mind, and has been since Logan had uttered them. "Maybe you should just talk to him. Get you guys on the same page you know?" Finn suggested.

Rory thought about it for a moment. It didn't seem too harmful, and it's probably be better to get it over with sooner. "Okay," Rory agreed.

"Excellent love, tonight there shall be a party. Some floor thing. Logan'll be there and you guys will talk, I am insisting on it, and also- you can't say no, you've already agreed," Finn replied to her with a smile knowing he tricked her.

Before Rory could protest her food came and her attention soon was fixed onto that. They eat the rest of their meal casually talking and such. They continued this until Finn dropped her off at her door and told her to be ready by 8 o'clock sharp.

Later on Finn knocked at Rory's door at 8 o'clock on the dot. Rory answered quickly and greeted him with, "Hey, my god you really meant 8 o'clock. Gosh, don't you know 8 really means 8:15?" before running off back into her room. Finn walked in and sat on the couch while he waited, laughing at her comment. He did warn her though.

About 5 minutes later Rory came out. Finn turned around and smiled. He stood up and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Doesn't some lucky lady look gorgeous tonight?" Rory blushed at this, which made her look even better than she already did to Finn. "Shall we go than?"

"Yeah, come on," Rory said walking with Finn out her door.

"They walked into a room filled with people with Finn's arm around Rory. Rory did feel comfortable with that. "I want a shot!" Finn almost yelled and pulled her to the bar. "Trust me you'll want one in you before you see or talk to Logan love," he said while handing one over to her. "1, 2, 3, drink!" Finn shouted and then taking his, being nsync with Rory. "Come on love, let's get this little talk session with Logan out of the way so that you feel better," He said pulling her towards the crowd. Within 5 minute Rory spotted him and told Finn she'd see him soon probably, before walking off towards him.

Logan was taking a shot with Stephanie and Colin when Rory tapped on his shoulder. He turned around with a big smile on his face, which soon disappeared when he realized whom it was. Rory didn't care, "Can we talk?" she said in his ear. He just nodded and put his hand on the small of her back ushering her to some place quieter. He took her outside by a bench and told her to take a seat, before he took his next to her.

"So, how you doing Ace?" Logan asked not really wanting to do this.

"Logan, let's just get this over with," Rory did want to deal with this either but knew she had to.

"Look, Ace, that guy was being a jerk-" Logan started.

"To you, and that was because you were being a jerk right back at him. I don't blame him for leaving," Rory cut him off.

"Ace, I shouldn't find you sneaking out with some guy," Logan stated. He never liked her having guy friends.

"Like you don't go out with random girls Logan. At least I knew him," Rory stated.

"You weren't over him. I could see that. You know him so well that and was that great of friends with him, you should have told me."

"I would have if I knew he was coming. He surprised me in my driveway the next before. And by the way Logan, I got over him over a year ago."

"Sure about that?"

"Completely! He's just an old friend, I haven't seen him in over a year!" Rory told him, now raising her voice even more.

"Look Ace-"

"Wait, you know what, I'm done, we're done, good-bye Logan," Rory said walking back into the apartment building.

"Wait Ace, what is that all about?" Logan called after her running after her.

"You didn't deny the random girls part. Thanks for the confirmation Logan. Now good-bye." Rory said walking faster away from him now. Logan just stood there knowing he just got himself caught.

Rory ran back into the party looking for Finn. She needed to get out of here and fast. "Love, how'd it go?" Rory heard and turned around to see him looking sincerely concerned about her.

"Can we leave now?" Rory asked him. With the voice she just used she could have asked for him to do anything and he would do it in a heartbeat. He nodded his head and put his arm back around her pushing her out of the room.

Finn opened Rory's dorm room door and let her in. He sat her on the couch and sat down next to her and held her while she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Rory, love, what happened?" he whispered in her ear. He hated seeing her like this, and because of Logan at least. He really wanted to hurt his best friend right now. Rory just hung tight to him. He lifted up her head with his finger and looked straight into her eyes. He himself wanted to cry at seeing the amount of pain in her eyes. He pushed her closer to himself at that. He kissed her forehead while rubbing her back up and down soothingly. Every once in a while he'd whisper things in her to comfort her and know that someone is here with her.

Within an hour Rory's breathing as gotten even and she stopped crying. Finn didn't want to leave her here alone so he stayed just like that. He liked having Rory in his arms. She fit perfectly. All he wanted to do was take away that pain from her. But unfortunately he couldn't do that. He knew she was a strong girl. He also knew that she could handle this by herself, and that he shouldn't expect anything just because you happened to be there in her one moment of weakness. Finn continued to think like this till he was sort of half asleep.

Rory didn't know to describe how she felt. She was upset over the whole Logan thing. Not exactly the breaking up part but the other girls' part. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been with him. She had been naive enough to believe the strings that Logan was offering to her at the beginning. He's the biggest playboy of the entire school, why would he change for just one girl?

For some reason the biggest comfort of the night had been Finn for Rory. She liked being in his arms. It felt better, or more right than it ever had when Logan held her. There was just something about Finn that was different. She looked up and saw his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful sleeping. He looked so innocent, which is a weird word to describe Finn with. He's always up to something causing something bad to happen. _Bad or funny_, she thought.

She looked at the TV, which was on the other side of the room. Before she knew what she was doing and turned back and looked at Finn. Something else had control over her and all she knew is that she pushed her lips against Finn's. She was nibbling on his lower lip when she noticed that he was kissing her back.


	5. Where to Caption?

AN: I do not own any Gilmore things, blah, blah, blah. Thank you guys for your very kind reviews. I always love hearing you guys like what I'm writing, gives me more determination to make the next chapter even better! Oh, and you know I just wanna say, I really do hate making Logan into a complete jerk. Oh and I know the function was the night of the 'break up' but I want to push it back to the next night or really like two nights after, but oh well. Okay, another problem, I think put something about Rory's dorm, yeah I kind of forgot about this being her 'time off.' So for this chapter( and for the rest of the story ) I'm going to just pretend that she's back into the pool house. So very sorry for any confusion.

_She looked at the TV, which was on the other side of the room. Before she knew what she was doing and turned back and looked at Finn. Something else had control over her and all she knew is that she pushed her lips against Finn's. She was nibbling on his lower lip when she noticed that he was kissing her back._

Finn opened his eyes and looked at her. There was an awkward moment of silence between them before Rory stuttered, "I-I-I've never done that before."

He smiled at her before saying, "Well, I thought you would have with Logan- at least once!"

She realized how it sounded and laughed at herself. "Wow, um," she said still laughing.

Finn just laughed a little at her too. He didn't know what he should do now. He had just kissed his best friends ex-girlfriend.

"Rory love-" Finn started before Rory cut him off.

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" She asked looking up at him. Finn could only nod looking at her. She smiled and stood up from the couch. She stretched a little before turning to Finn and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom. Finn wasn't sure what was happening but soon caught up. She didn't want sex; she just wanted to sleep somewhere comfortable. She pulled him down on to her bed and laid down next to him before pulling the covers over them. He soon had his arms wrapped around her before falling asleep again.

In the morning Rory's alarm went off. They both grumbled into each other at the noise. Finn found the thing first and threw and making it stop the noise. He than pulled the covers over their heads and buried his face into Rory's hair.

He could hear Rory mumble something. "Finn… I really do need to get up for my work."

"Shh… love, blow it off. Sleep in today," he whispered to her.

"I can't. Otherwise my Grandmother will ring my neck. I have to finish planning a stupid function." She replied back burying her face into his chest now.

Pulling the covers away from them he agreed to let her go. She sat up and looked at him, "I gotta shower, but will you be here when I get out? You can go back to sleep?" She suggested.

Pulling the covers over himself again was her answer. She smiled at him before walking into the bathroom.

After she got out and dressed and ready and such she made them both some coffee. Bringing over his cup to him she smiled realizing he probably fall back to being dead to the world. She moved the cup over his nose and he stirred a little.

"Huh?" he asked without even opening his eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head," Rory said taking a sip of her cup of coffee. He slowly sat up taking the cup Rory was offering and took a sip. "Strong, very good," he told her in a very low voice. Rory noticed that Finn was only in his boxers and saw the rest of his clothes neatly folded by her bed. She picked them up and handed them to him, "Here go in the bathroom and get dressed and everything. I got extra toothbrushes and such in there also. So go knock yourself out." He smiled at her and took the clothes in one hand and his cup in the other and handed into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later Rory was finishing up everything she needed before she headed off to her wonderful job at the DAR when Finn came out. "Hey," said walking up to her.

"Hey, Finn how'd you get here last night?" she asked. She didn't see any other car outside but her own.

He stood there thinking for a minute, "Oh, I had Colin drop me off here."

She laughed, "And how do you plan on getting to your apartment?"

Now he laughed too. "I'll call a cab," he said pulling out his cell phone.

"Nonsense Finn, I'll just drive to the office and you can take my car home. You'll just have to pick me up when I need to leave. That okay?"

"Sounds perfect," He said to her.

"Come on, I'm going to be late," she said grabbing her keys and headed towards her car with a following Finn behind her.

In the car things went silent. Finn could tell Rory was thinking about things. Those things being Logan or what had happened last night he didn't know.

"Rory dear, are you okay?" he asked breaking the silence.

She looked over at him quickly and replied with, "I will be. Don't worry about me Finn."

"You didn't seem fine last night love," Finn pointed out.

"So? That was last night. Today is today," She replied back pulling into the parking up. "And we have reached out destination." She said pulling up to the front of the building. "Be here around 6 O'clock. Than you will need to take me to the place some another function I'm running tonight, if you don't mind."

"It is your car love. Why don't I join you at this shin-dig tonight?" He suggested.

"I think that'll work. Save me from all the boring women that will be there!" Rory said. "Okay, thank you for driving, have fun, don't do anything illegal, get my car back in one piece!" she said before exiting the car.

6 o'clock rolled around and Finn was out in the front of the building standing against the passenger side of the car. Rory walked out and door and saw him there.

"Hey, nice to see my car is still together," she said walking up to him smiling.

"I do try, here you go," Finn said handing her a single rose.

"Aw, how pretty," she said blushing a little.

"Oh yeah, and here catch," he said throwing her her own keys. "You're driving."

She laughed has she walked over to the driver's side of the car. "You are one crazy nut Finn."

They arrived to the function very quickly and Rory had to do her runarounds making sure everything was in order. In the mean while Finn got himself a drink and walked around getting a feel for the place. 7 o'clock rolled around and guests started to show up. Rory asked for Finn to stand by her since she really didn't feel like dealing with all these fake people right now. Finn gladly did. Afterwards, Rory had finish cleaning off; paying the servers and such and met Finn back at her car. "Come on, I'll drop you off at your apartment."

"Alrighty love," Finn said getting into the car.

They talked a little on the way to Finn's. They finally arrived and Finn looked at her. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Rory thought it and agreed since she really didn't want to go home and deal with her grandparents.

They got out of the car and started walking towards the apartment. What they didn't realize was the other cars in the parking lot, which were all but too familiar to them.

Finn said something Rory found extremely funny right before they walked in and they both started cracking up. When Finn realized that there were other people in the apartment he stopped Rory- causing Rory to stop and notice to. He than realize his arm had been around Rory for some stability while they were laughing. He saw Logan looking straight at him. They had just walked into one of those random parties his friends always threw. There weren't more than 7 people there so everyone stopped what they were doing and just looked at them.

"Finn I need to talk to you," Logan stated walking into Finn's room. Finn just followed him not wanting to do this.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. Logan was staring out the window when he said, "What the hell was that?"

"That my mate would be what I like to call laughter," Finn stated.

"Finn."

"It was!"

"What are you doing with her?" Logan asked turning around.

"I went to a function with her tonight, she was dropping me off since I didn't have my car and I wanted to watch a movie so I invited her. I don't see why it really matters Logan," Finn said truthfully.

"Why didn't you have your car with you?"

"Colin dropped me off last night at her grandparents," Finn said and regretted it instantly.

"You stay the night?" Logan inquired.

"Umm…"

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER? FINN YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Logan yelled at him.

"No, mate, I swear I didn't. I just went over there to-"

"To sleep with her! We break up so you just go in and fuck her-" Logan started. What Finn and Logan didn't know is Colin started talking to Rory but she pulled him by the Finn's door to hear the conversation. Once she heard what Logan yelled she walked in. Logan stopped talking and both the boys turned and looked at Rory.

Her voice was calm but they both knew she meant business. "First of all Logan, me and you broke up- that's it. You don't have anymore say whom I can sleep with now. Second of all Finn and me didn't even sleep together, and frankly I don't think it'd be the end of the world if we did. Get over it Logan, stop being such an asshole. Good-bye," she told him and walked out. Finn wanted to run after her but knew he should wait. He had to deal with Logan.

"You went over there to what?" Logan started.

"To comfort her. I wanted to make sure that she was okay," Finn admitted.

"Yeah, right because you're known for comforting women," Logan said under his breath.

"Hey, did you not just hear what she said? You know what, we kissed. Happy?" Finn said raising his voice.

"What? You kissed my girlfriend!" Logan shouted.

"First of all mate, she aint your girlfriend anymore. I believe that's because of you in fact. Get out of the habit of saying that. I'm pretty sure you lost all chances with her now," Finn said before Logan threw his fists into Finn's face. Finn was knocked back a little and stared at the floor for a few seconds. "And now you've completely ruined them all you prick," Finn said and walked out.

He walked past everyone even though he knew they all heard and probably all saw too. But he didn't care- he just wanted to get to Rory for some reason. He ran to his car once he got out of the apartment. He drove straight to Rory's grandparents house and banged on her door once he got there.

She walked towards her door and saw Finn. She figured he'd come by. She opened the door and he practically ran in. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Grab your passport let's go," Finn said turning around at her.

"What? Why?" She asked very confused.

"To go somewhere of course," he replied.

"Where Finn?"

"Anywhere, London, Sydney, Tokyo, Ireland, anywhere you want to. Just out of this continent," Finn replied.

"You have Yale, I have work we can't just up and leave," Rory pointed out.

Finn started running around the place and turned at her, "Please Rory, just let me get us out of here. I know you don't want to be as much as me, if not more."

"…Alright, where to?"


	6. Welcome to the Down Under Mate!

**AN: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls related. Happy holidays everyone!**

_She walked towards her door and saw Finn. She figured he'd come by. She opened the door and he practically ran in. "Finn, are you okay?"_

"_Grab your passport let's go," Finn said turning around at her._

"_What? Why?" She asked very confused._

"_To go somewhere of course," he replied._

"_Where Finn?"_

"_Anywhere, London, Sydney, Tokyo, Ireland, anywhere you want to. Just out of this continent," Finn replied._

"_You have Yale, I have work we can't just up and leave," Rory pointed out._

_Finn started running around the place and turned at her, "Please Rory, just let me get us out of here. I know you don't want to be as much as me, if not more."_

"…_Alright, where to?"_

"Anywhere you want love, just pack!" Finn said now smiling at her and pushing her into her bedroom. "Where is your luggage stuff?"

"In the closet over there," Rory replied point over to the closet closest to Finn. He walked over and took it out and left the room but not before telling her he had to make a call real quick.

Inside Rory was packing for the worst-case scenarios. Dressing up, casual, and also for god knows how long. In Rory's common room Finn was calling Colin. "Hey mate…. Oh I'm just peachy…. Was not my fault…hey- he punched me…. So not the point…. Yes I did… again, so not the point…. I need a favor… Don't say it like that… Let me borrow your plane… A week tops… Not sure yet… I just need to get out of here… Yes with Rory…She's responsible… nothing will happen I swear mate… Thank you ever so much…. Yeah tell him my eye still hurts like a bitch… thanks a bunch Hun…. Bye Colin," Finn said before hanging up.

Once he was done Rory walked out pulling her bag of whatever she threw into it within the few moments. He walked over and grabbed it from her while telling her the game plan. "So we're gonna drive over to the private airport where Colin's planes inhabits. Then we shall a board after your luggage is properly placed somewhere. Than we will depart to whenever your little heart desires."

"I have to pick?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because I said so love, so where to?"

"Umm…"

"Ever want to go somewhere, but haven't yet?" Finn asked wondering why she couldn't just pick somewhere.

Rory thought about this for a moment. She than came up with an answer of how to get Finn to possibly open up to her. "Let's go to Australia Finn."

Finn thought about this for a second. He hasn't been there in about 6 years. "Alright love, we better get going then."

Once in the car driving to the airport Rory thought about thing. "Hey, Finn before you said my luggage, and there isn't anything in the back but mine. How come you're not bringing anything?"

"Well darling, I like a little spontaneity in my life and I figured I'd just buy some new stuff. I figured you'd like to have at least some belongings. Ah, we're here come on." Finn told her before opening her door and walking out. He grabbed her bag from the back and walked with her towards Colin's plane.

Because it was a private plane they could quickly aboard and lift off. It only took them about 20 minutes to get off the land. Finn and Rory started to watch a movie but they soon got bored. Finn looked over at Rory. It was the first time Rory actually looked at his face in full light. She noticed some discoloration around his left eye. In fact- it looked like a black eye. Rory gasped. Finn concerned asked what was wrong.

"I can't believe him! He hit you! Logan hit you!" she said in a sort of panic.

Finn sighed. He'd forgotten about that. "Calm down Rory. It's no big deal."

"Finn, I'm sorry this is my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, don't blame you. I'm the one who kept reaching out to you love. Don't worry about me. I can handle Logan."

Rory reached out and touched the skin under his eye. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not anymore, seriously Gilmore you're like a shaman so something. The healing touch," He said and smiled at her now laughing at him again. He liked making her laugh. He loved the way he face light up when she did. "You look tired. It's gonna be a long time till we land so come here. Go to sleep," he old her while getting comfortable and then had her sit next to him so that he can hold her while she sleeps.

"Rory… love… wake up… we've landed," Finn whispered into her ear gently shaking her.

She rubbed her eyes and opened them a little. "Huh?"

"We're here love," Finn told her again admiring how cute she looked at there.

"Alright… can I have any coffee any time soon?" she asked innocently.

"Soon love, soon now come on," Finn said pulling her up and grabbing her hand. He pulled her out of the door and walked her down the steps. "Welcome to the down under love. I do hope you enjoy your stay here," He told her laughing, which she too was laughing within a couple words of his.

"Okay so our hotel is about 30 minutes away from here, I've already got a car waiting with your luggage in it and we're gonna drive over there. Get settle than see what happens. Good?" He asked her.

"Sounds Good." She nodded.

They drove over to the hotel in a good manor, but not without making a pit stop for coffee. They did reach the hotel in good time and got settled within an hour. Soon Rory was lying on the bed with Finn sitting in a chair across from her staring at her. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah love?"

"Do have any family here? So old friends or anything like that?" Rory asked him.

"Uhh, yeah- my mom lives here and I do have old friends here I think at least," Finn answered not exactly loving where this was going.

"When did you move away here?"

_And here comes the 21 questions,_ Finn thought to himself. "About 6 years ago," he replied simply.

"Wait you said mom, did you move to the states with your dad or something?" She asked.

_And here comes the father questions._ "Not quite."

"Meaning?"

"Look Rory, let's just not talk about it, okay?" Finn said with a little too much attitude. He did feel bad for giving her a little too much of attitude. I mean she was just trying to get to know him a little bit more.

"Sorry Finn, but going off the father subject why don't we visit those old friends? I mean you haven't seen them in probably over those 6 years. It'll be good for you to see them again," Rory tried to plea, while tiptoeing on ice trying not to make him aggravated in anyway.

Finn thought about it for moment. He hadn't seen them since he left. _I guess it couldn't be that bad,_ he thought to himself. "Alright love, we'll see them tonight," he told her.

"Yay!" Rory said to him excitedly and got up to hug him. But what Finn didn't know is that Rory was just prepping him up for something else.


	7. One Call Per Party

AN: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls but all of Finn's friends and all added things with him that aren't on the show are from me.

"_Yay!" Rory said to him excitedly and got up to hug him. But what Finn didn't know is that Rory was just prepping him up for something else._

Within an hour Finn and Rory were pulling up to a house with a rented car. Finn turned to her and said, "This is one of my old best friends house. I spent almost everyday here."

"Than what are we waiting for?" Rory replied nodding towards the house. Finn just shrugged and got out. They both walked up to the house in silent until after Finn rang the bell. "Get ready love."

From behind the door they heard, "What do ya need mate?" Than the door opened and Rory saw a blench blonde guy standing there. He was very tan, like Finn. He was wearing some flamboyant shirt with every color known to man and everything in between.

When the guy realized who it was in front of him he simply jumped up and down for a second before engulfing Finn in a very girly hug while Finn was trying to keep it the most manly that he can. "What mate? You can't hug now? Come on I know you are the Queen at hugging!" the boy said to him very excitedly. Turning to Rory he said, "Who is the fine companion of my dear Finn over here, who I might add is a very beautiful- the most beautiful thing I've seen in quiet a long time-" He started but was soon interrupted.

"And this lad is a liar," a women said patting the boy on the shoulder. She had dark hair that looked to be very long but Rory couldn't tell with it being in a ponytail and everything.

"Now, now Sarah, don't be jealous I still love you," he replied. All during this Rory was blushing like crazy and Finn was laughing at his old friends.

"So Finn what brings you here?" Sarah asked him putting her attention on him now.

"A little spontaneity love," Finn replied.

"Mate- who is this now?" The boy said looking at Rory again.

"Oh that's right, I apologize. Woo this Rory, Rory this is Woo," Finn said introducing them.

"A pleasure dear," Woo said now putting his hand out to Rory.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you," Rory said taking his hand and shaking it.

"And has you guys heard that is Sarah," Finn said pointing to Sarah, "And Sarah that is Rory."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah said with a smile.

"You too."

"So lads when are we gonna celebrate?" Woo asked getting excited again.

"Celebrate what?" Rory asked.

"Finn's return of course! And his bringing of a lovely young lady!" Woo said laughing along with Finn, who knew what was going to happen tonight but wasn't going to tell Rory.

"Oh how silly of me not to think of that," Rory said smiling.

"You two lad's go and get everyone together for tonight I'll talk with Rory here," Sarah said grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her towards the living room she figured while Woo and Finn literally ran up the stairs to some place.

In the living Sarah sat Rory down on a really big couch that was really simple, along with the room, while she sat down next to her.

"So give me the dig," Sarah said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked not uncomfortable but at ease sort of.

"With you and Finn you silly girl."

"Oh no," Rory said blushing. "There's nothing going on there."

"Really?" Sarah said not believing it.

"Really. We're just friends."

"Sure. So anyways, how do you know him?" Sarah asked. The rest of their conversation was getting the basic details of each other.

Up stairs Finn and Woo were just talking like old friends- given they are old friends that makes sense. Woo was dialing a number into his phone while Finn went through his stuff to see how much his old friend has changed. Finn heard all of Woo's conversation. "Hey Osh, yeah I'm fine mate… So guess who's made an appearance…. No I wish… Finn… Yes! And he brought a beauty with him… Of course we need to celebrate!… So you're gonna take care of it?…You're a good mate… See you later…" Woo said into the phone before hanging up.

"You guys still do the call one person thing?" Finn asked smiling.

"Of course mate, nothing is more efficient. Now tell me about the young lady sitting downstairs with my dear Sarah."

"Woo, there's nothing going on with her. We're just friends," Finn admitted.

"Finn mate, there is no such thing as you being 'just friends' with any girl. You make a pass at anything with legs and a set of breasts that looks half decent. Now tell me what's going on with her!" Woo told him. He knew it was true and he also knew he'd have to tell him; otherwise he'd probably attack him.

"Remember Logan? The blonde haired kid you met when you visited like 2 years ago?" Finn asked. Woo nodded remembering.

"That's Rory's ex-boyfriend as of a couple days ago. I'm just trying to make her feel better," Finn told him.

"So you brought her to Australia?" Woo asked.

"Well we didn't want to be around people at the moment so I wanted to get away. I asked her to company me and pick a destination, she picked here."

"We? What happened exactly?" Woo asked knowing there was something Finn was leaving out.

"Why is that you always have this way of knowing I'm not telling you something?" Finn asked. Woo just shrugged and said, "It's a talent."

"It's annoying," Finn said bluntly but truthfully.

"Tell, tell mate."

"We kissed once. Than I got in a fight with Logan and he got in one with Rory and all in all we just hated America at those moments," Finn told him.

"Have I ever told you that I hated that prick?" Woo asked him.

"Every time he comes up in a conversation and 7 times to his face," Finn replied.

"Just checking. But what did you guys do about the kiss?" Woo asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"You mean the two of you never talked about it?"

"No, why?" Finn asked confused.

"Could you be anymore of an idiot mate?"

"Again, why?"

"Just talk about it at some point, and soon," Woo told him. They fell silent for a moment and Woo asked something he wanted since he saw the girl.

"You like her a lot don't you?"

Finn just looked at him for a moment. He didn't know what tell him. He didn't know if he did. Well actually he does know, just doesn't want to admit it to anyone, let alone himself at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted with Woo's, "Yeah, realizations are a bitch. Now come on we've got to get going on this celebrations!" Woo said standing up and clapping his hands together before walked down stairs to the girls.


	8. Party's So Over Love

**AN: Do not own anything Gilmore Girls. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, I love them. I mean who could not like nice reviews? But as I've been asked this several times and I keep neglecting to answer just out of lack of memory I shall now actually answer the number 1 question. The title really does have nothing to do with the story. I took the line out of one of the comics from a very cool site that I like (**** www. softerworld. com (without spaces)- check it out it's cool).**

"How wasted are you gonna get Finn?" Rory asked knowing for a fact that he will.

Finn was pulling Rory by her handing in a kind of power walk towards a building. Finn was thinking about her question and answered truthfully; "I'm not sure on that one."

They reached this old wore down house but instead of going up to the door Finn pulled her to the side of the house. After a little bit of walking Rory saw the beach. Along with the beach were a lot of people. Once one of the people saw Finn they both heard "FINN!" from the sound of it from everyone there.

Finn just smiled like a little kid going to his birthday party before replying, "Yes, yes I've come to savor this bloody terrible excuse of a party!"

Woo pushed his way through and walked up to Finn and Rory. "You wanna play Chandelier's?" he asked.

"You bet," Finn told him. Woo than nodded to Rory before asking, "What about her?"

Finn looked at Rory for a second. "Finn go play, I don't know how to so I'll just go walk around a little," she told him wanting him to have fun at this little shindig.

Finn looked like he was about to refuse the game but told him, "Finn go have fun! I'll be around when you get done. Don't worry about me!"

He nodded and told her, "Alright love. You better have fun mingling with me mates! Go get yourself a drink first," than he started to walk away but realized he was still holding her hand from walking over here. He turned around and smiled at her while she blushed like a little girl. He liked that she was so innocent.

Rory watched Finn walk away with Woo to do whatever game it was that they said. Once he was out of sight she looked around and found the 'bar.' It was mostly just a guy sitting behind a wooden bar on the backside of the house. It was very simple and she liked that. Rory walked up to him and asked for a vodka tonic. He just nodded and within a minute handed her the drink she asked for. She saw a chair by the edge of a group of people and she walked towards it.

Once she got there she sat down and took another sip of her drink. She looked out onto the ocean. It was beautiful. The waves kept crashing into the land creating some foam along the shoreline. The last time Rory had seen the ocean was during spring break- which wasn't that pretty. Sometimes she thought it was nice to just take in a scene like this.

But soon her thoughts were interrupted. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your drink was running out, darling," the man said to her. She looked down and saw her glass was empty. She didn't even notice it.

"Oh um, thank you," Rory said taking the glass from him. The men had dark hair that was spiked straight up. He was tan like everyone else around here with the same Australian tone of voice.

"Mind if I sit?" he said gesturing towards the spot next to her. She nodded has he sat down.

"So what's your name beautiful?"

"Rory, and yours?" Rory asked trying to be polite.

"Mick Lovstaloes at your service," he said. Rory just nodded looking back at the ocean. "So I take it you're just visiting?" he tried again.

"Yeah, I'm here with Finn," Rory said.

"Really? So you and him are?" He asked her.

Rory was getting a wee bit sick of everyone asking about that but she always did try to be polite. "No, we're just friends."

Mick just looked at her and she told him, "Hey, it's the truth." He nodded and told her he'd be right back. Within 5 minutes he returned with two drinks- one for Rory. Rory took it before telling him in a playful tone, "What? Trying to get me drunk or something?"

Mick just smiled and told her, "Depends how's your personality intoxicated beautiful?"

"Just the same!"

"Than we shall see what a night tonight shall be than," Mick told her with a grin on his face.

The two started to talk about everything from school, to friends, to ex-lovers. It soon got cold from the breeze coming off the ocean. Rory shivered and Mick moved over a little and put his arm around her. She thanked him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Finn had just won Chandelier's for the 7th time in a row. No one could master that game like he could. He was now bored with the game and wanted to check on Rory. While looking he ran into Woo.

"Woo, have you seen Rory?"

Woo looked at him and said, "Yeah, uh, she's on the edge sitting down."

"Thanks mate," Finn said and walked away to find her. Woo had a bad feeling that he shouldn't have told him, but knew he'd find her easily in about 5 more minutes.

Finn made his way across the party and saw Rory with some guy. He noticed his arm was around her. Finn couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He quickened his pace over to her. Once he got closer he knew whom the man.

Once he was in earshot of them he called out, "Mick?"

Mick looked around at who called his arm and Finn could see Rory poking her head out from behind him to see that too. Mick saw first who it was. "Yeah Finn?"

"What are you doing mate?" Finn asked with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Peacefully sitting here talking with this beautiful young lady, what are _you_ doing mate?" Mick challenged him.

"Mick don't you dare."

Mick now standing up and Rory following him said, "Dare what Finn?"

"Don't think you can just get her in bed than forget about her," Finn told him with a lot of anger in his voice. The only thing that was really angering him was that Mick was pretending like nothing had ever happened before. Acting like he didn't do with this with another girl. That and the fact that it was Rory.

"I do not know what you're talking about mate. So why don't you just go get yourself a drink and clam down," Mick tried.

"No, I will not clam down. You, mate, always have it out for-" Finn started but stopped knowing he shouldn't say what he was about to just yet.

"For what?" Mick questioned.

"Just stay away from her," Finn warned him.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll get everybody here, and myself to kick your arse," Finn said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her away from the party.

Once they where away from people Rory stopped him. "Finn stop! You can't just pull me away from anything you want! I thought you wanted to go, I thought you were excited about the party?"

"Party is so over love. And I'm sorry I shouldn't have just pulled you away like that. Do you want to go back?"

"Are you going back?"

Finn thought about that for about a second, "No."

"Than come on," Rory said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards where they parked.

Once they got in the car Rory asked Finn, "Can we talk about what just happened in there?"

"I'm going to take you out to dinner and we'll talk then," Finn said pulling out off the sidewalk and started to drive towards the restaurant.

Walking into a little place Finn told Rory while holding he door open for her, "I love the food here."

They got a table ordered food and drinks and sooner than Finn hoped it was time to tell Rory everything.

"So Finn, are you are going to talk about what happened at the party?" Rory asked with a sort of playful tone.

"I don't know love, are you ever going to talk about that kiss in the middle of the night?" Finn asked hoping to doge it for just a little while longer.

Rory looked down and blushed. "Hey love?"

She looked up at him again when he started, "Are you embarrassed because of that?"

Rory slightly nodded and said, "A little. I mean it was really random and I'm sorry about it and-" Finn held up his hand to stop her from talking.

"Rory, love, don't be embarrassed or sorry or anything about that kiss. I really liked it," Finn admitted.

"Well Finn, you'd like a kiss by anything with breasts," Rory said smiling a little.

Finn laughed for a moment, "That is true but, oh you know what I meant love." He was so not good at talking about this kind of stuff. He would be fine if he didn't really like her. But he did, and this conversation that would come out somehow.

"Finn, what happened with you and Mick?" Rory asked changing the subject off of her.

"Okay well, I guess I should start with my old girlfriend Leann. We were closer for about a year. We did the whole, 'I love you, you love me' thing for a while," Finn tried to start but Rory started to crack up. "Something funny over there love?"

Still laughing Rory tried to clam down a little. "I'm sorry Finn, it's just you just quoted a barnie song, without even meaning to. Sorry, continue."

Finn couldn't help but laugh at himself too. After he stopped he continued. "So anyways, off of the distraction of barnie. So Leann and me were extremely close. You couldn't separate us. But I went out of town with Woo one weekend and apparently Leann went to some party. Mick was there," This is where Finn paused. He hadn't thought about this stuff for quite a while. "When I got back the rumor was Mick and Leann slept together."

Rory looked like she wanted to say something but Finn wanted to finish. "Just let me finish, I'm almost done. So I confronted he about it. Because we would never lie to each other I believe this wasn't just some joke. She said that Mick and her have been talking for a while. What she meant by 'talking' was that he'd been persuading her to leave me for him. That night he got her to sleep with him and he promised her a wonderful relationship and all that. So she broke it off with me. But he didn't give her anything that he promised. And told her and anyone else that asked about it that she'd make it up. For some reason the mate is always going after anyone I really care about," Finn finished up with.

Rory looked at him for a moment before saying, "I would say sorry, but I don't think that's what you want to hear right now. Now I understand why you pulled me away from him. You saw what happened to Leann going to happen with me."

"And I didn't want you sleeping with a prick like him, because I care about you," Finn said.

"I am sorry about what happened with Leann. You deserve better than her," Rory told him.

"Thank you love," Finn said just has the food arrive. "Now let's eat, _beautiful_."


	9. Phone Call Remedy?

**AN: Do not own anything Gilmore Girls. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I really do love them.**

Rory woke up to a loud ringing noise. She stirred a little and noticed that Finn's arm over the small of her back. They'd slept in the same bed since Finn lacked to think of getting two beds, although neither of them did really mind. Rory found her sell phone, which was the origin of the loud, annoying, ringing noise.

"Hello?" she said still sleepy into her phone.

"Rory Leigh Gilmore you do not just leave a note saying you are going somewhere, and you never go to that someplace," Emily Gilmore partially screamed into the phone. At the sound of her voice Rory cringed back into the covers. But this did not stop Emily from continuing.

"I called Paris and she said you never went over there, let alone spending some time with her. I've been trying to find where you've been until Logan told me where some boy took you. Australia Rory? What on Earth were you thinking? That-"

Meanwhile Finn had heard this yelling through her phone and looked over at her with concern. But this is when Rory interrupted her Grandmother. "Grandma, what time is it there?" she said with a lot of edge in her voice.

"5 O'clock why?" Emily asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well it's 9 here. Finn and me were out late last night all we want to do is sleep right now. I will talk to you when I get home. Good bye Grandma," Rory said and was planning on waiting for her goodbyes but didn't quite get what she wanted.

"You are becoming more and more like your mother with ever day," she said but couldn't finish it because Rory hung up on her. It was way too early for her to be up and arguing with her grandmother, especially without any coffee in her system.

"Go back to sleep love," Finn said into his pillow before grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to him. Within minutes they were back asleep.

Rory woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. She opened her eyes to an empty bed but a staring Finn who was seated in the desk chair sipping his coffee and watching her. "I've picked up on the fact that a Gilmore is not a pleasant Gilmore without her cup of coffee," He said pouring her a glass and passing it to her. After inhaling her first cup Finn told her while pouring her another, "God, you with coffee is like me with alcohol."

Rory laughed but then got silent. Finn asked her, "So what was up with the grand mum a couple hours ago?"

Rory shrugged. "She just upset that I want more than to host DAR meetings and may be growing out of this phase of mine."

"Does that mean that you won't be living there?" Finn asked very curious about that.

Rory thought about that for a moment. She really wanted to get out of that house. "I think it's time I get out of there."

"Very good! Let's celebrate! Let's spend the day at the beach! In fact I'll teach you to surf…. I hope," Finn said getting up and going through her stuff and finding her bathing suit. "here get changed into this!" he said while getting her up and pushing her towards the bathroom. But not without whispering in her ear, "Either you go in the bathroom and change or I'll get my own little show out here."

She was now in the bathroom by the time he finished his little 'encouragement' of using the bathroom Rory was now shutting the door on him but not before giving him a playful look.

By the time Rory came out Finn was sort of hopping up and down impatiently. Rory just laughed at him and said, "What are you 4?"

He just smiled and said, "Hey, I haven't been at the beach in years, so come on!" He grabbed his keys and partially ran out the door knowing Rory will follow and at the same pace.

Once in the car Rory's phone went off again. She went through her purse until she found it.

"Hello?"

"Ace!" Rory heard Logan's voice through the other end. She gave Finn a look of annoyance and mouthed 'Logan.' In return he whispered uh-oh.

"What do you need Logan?" Rory said not bothering to mask her annoyance at him.

"What I'm not aloud to call you anymore? Not even just to talk?" Logan said trying his best to sound innocent, but in no way can he be considered innocent.

"No you can't."

"Why is that?"

"We broke up, Logan! You and me don't talk anymore," Rory replied.

"Ace, Rory, come on. So we both said things we didn't really mean. Let's just forget about it-" Logan started.

"Logan you are drunk. The sober Logan meant every word that was said, and so did I. I am going to hang up now, please do not call back," Rory said and hung up.

She looked at Finn and said, "My god, why is everyone and their mom calling me today to yell at me?"

"Well love, you've only received 2 phone calls today, that is not everyone or their mom. Also, only one yelled, from what I sort of heard Logan just wanted to 'fix' things," Finn replied in a attempt to maybe raise the mood higher.

"Yeah well, let's just not let Logan ruin the day, shall we?" Rory said as they pulled into a parking space.

"We shall," Finn said getting out of the car.

About 3 hours later, a bunch of tries of surfing on both parts, (Finn realized he didn't quite know how to surf) Rory and Finn were lying on the beach each with a Foster in hand. They had both gotten changed into real clothes by now, since it was starting to get cold.

All of a sudden Finn sat up, "Let's build a sand castle!"

Rory was now laughing at him again, "Finn the sun's barely out!"

He looked at her and pouted like a sad little puppy dog. "Please love? I swear it'll be fun!"

Still laughing she agreed. Finn jumped up very excited and ran off somewhere. Rory just sat there confused but with a couple minutes Finn came back with a bunch of buckets and sandcastle making tools. When he got in earshot Rory who was laughing at the sight of him carrying all this asked, "Where on earth did you get this stuff from?"

Finn just shrugged and said, "A kid is letting us borrow them for a while."

"So what you took it when they weren't looking?" Rory inquired.

"Aw, love, that hurts that you think I would steal from a young child, hurts right here," Finn said putting his hand over his heart.

Laughing at this Rory grabbed his hand from his chest and said, "Oh well I'm sorry it hurts, what? Want me to kiss it?"

Finn got serious and replied, "Of course love, would you expect it to heal any other way?"

Rory laughing and kissed his chest saying, "Nope, I guess not."

Rory turned to go pick up some buckets and walk a little further down the beach. Finn followed her grabbing the remaining buckets. They began the sand building of a castle.

About an hour later the sun was just above the horizon giving the littleiest light possible pretty much. They had just finished their sand castle. Finn put his hands together and rubbed them while saying, "It's beautiful!"

Rory laughed and hit him. She had been trying to make her side of it perfect but Finn kept accidentally hitting his arm into everything. SO the final outcome of it was a very mentally challenged looking sand castle.

"Ow love, stop hurting me today!" Finn whined.

Laughing at him yet again she apologized. "Well sorry but you are the one who kept this castle from looking like a masterpiece."

Finn looked hurt at this comment. "What love, my castle skills aren't good enough for you?"

"Not when you keep ruining into it with your arm!"

This is when Finn started singing. "It is beautiful in it's own special way, words can't bring me down!"

"Oh my God Finn," Rory said in between laughing at his cross between singing and shouting. "Finn, stop!"

"No, you are just trying to bring it down!"

"Come on Finn," Rory started still laughing.

Finn hand was back on his chest saying how much it rights 'right here.'

"What want me to kiss it again?" Rory asked innocently.

"You don't have to ask me twice, love," Finn said. Rory made her way to his chest and kissed it. She started to turn back to where she was sitting but was stopped by Finn's hands. They had grabbed Rory's face and brought it up to his. Within seconds Finn's mouth was on top of hers. And within another few seconds Rory willingly gave Finn access to the rest of her mouth other than her bottom lip.

After a couple minutes of starting like that, deepening the kiss more and more as they went along they finally broke apart. They both smiled at each and Finn said, "Well wow love, thank you, I feel much better!"


	10. From Here To Eternity

**AN: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls. So uh the person who commented on my grammar skills on the last chapter, I am terribly sorry about it, I was sort of in a rush so I missed a lot. I'll try and make this chapter better. But other than that, thank you guys very much, I am so feeling the love right here.**

Finn walked up to the door and knocked madly on it. A very sleepily, still dressed in just a pair of boxers, Woo opened the door. "Hey mate, what are you doing here, at 9 o'clock even?"

"I have a problem Woo come on," Finn said walking straight into the house.

Once inside and situated on the couch Woo broke the growing silence with, "So what do I owe this wonderful, very early visit from you mate?"

"Last night I slept with Rory," Finn said bluntly.

Woo just sat there for a minute and smiled, "So what's the problem, what did you do it wrong or something?"

"Okay, Woo not helping. You know my infinite skill with sex. It's just that it's Rory. Logan's ex-girlfriend. The Logan that punched me just for kissing his ex-girlfriend. What do I do?" Finn stated all in one breathe almost.

Woo thought for a moment. "You really like her right?"

Finn stalled for moment thinking before nodding. "Than go for it. Logan from what Sarah told me was a jerk to her. She deserves someone who will treat her correctly, and I am assuming that you mate can fulfill that?" Woo said trying to make sure his heart was still in the right place.

"Well you do know what they say when you assume things mate.." Finn started.

"Finn!" Woo said laughing.

"Alright mate, yes you know I will," Finn replied with a smile.

"Good, than now tell me about last night," Woo said wanting the details like a girl in high school talking about her first time to her best friends.

"Well we went to the beach. At sunset I got bored and decided to make a sandcastle- she helped. She kissed my chest- you laugh I will punch you, and she started to walk away and i grabbed her and kissed her. Afterwards, she pulled me back to the car which led to the hotel, which is where I think you start getting it," Finn told him.

Woo just laughed and said, "Sandcastles? That's your new pickup line? 'Hey Baby, let's go make a sandcastle together.'"

"Woo, shut up mate. I didn't mean for it to end like that. Not that I am complaining or anything."

Woos face fell for a moment before asking, "Does she know you're here?"

Finn looked at him funny and said, "No, when I left she was still sleep."

"Finn! You idiot, you left her alone to wake up!" Woo told him and now it was Finn's face that fell from realizing what his friend was talking about. "Shit mate."

"Go! Go get her coffee or something on the way," Woo told him shooing him.

"Got it. Thanks, bye mate!" Finn said while walking out the door.

Finn opened the hotel door to see Rory laying on the bed reading- already dressed and showered. When she saw the door open she looked up. Finn greeted her with, "Hey love, got you coffee," he said gesturing towards the two cups he was holding.

"Getting coffee doesn't take the amount of time it took you. Where else did you go?" Rory said taking the cup Finn was now offering.

"I went to go see Woo really quick, I had something to talk to him about," Finn said truthfully.

Rory smiled and said, "Alright, so what do you want to do today?"

Finn thought for a moment, "I don't know, what do you want to do today tourist."

Rory sat up now and looked at him, "Can we go where ever I want? Within the country that is?"

"Of course love," Finn said with a smile wondering what she was thinking.

"You said you had family here right?" Rory asked getting closer to him.

Finn understood now. She wanted him to go see his family. "Rory, love, I don't think it's a good idea for us to visit my mum."

Rory got even closer to him now, "Please Finn, I wanna see part of your childhood, who raised you know. Plus I think it'd be good for you to visit her, you haven't seen her in 6 years right?"

Finn just nodded and was getting very nervous about her proximity at that moment.

"So what do you say? We visit her today? Just for a couple hours, that's all," Rory said lightly putting her lips on these. Right when Finn was about to kiss back, Rory pulled back. "Answer first mister," she said with a smile.

Finn smiled at her and replied, "You run a hard deal love." Then Rory just ever so lightly brushed up against him again. Finn looked so desperate right then that he would have agree to do anything she said. "Alright..."

"YES!" Rory just jumping up and went to get her coat.

"Whoa, whoa love. Come back here," Finn said waving towards him. She walked over and he cupped her face and gave her a extremely passionate kiss. After a few minutes of staying like that Rory pulled away and smiled. "Now come on Finn, let's go."

After she said that she walked out of the room and left Finn standing in awe with the only choice of following her.

Right before Finn pressed the doorbell Rory asked him what his mother was like. Finn stood there for a moment and than replied, "She's nice, great even. You'll like her," and then pressed the doorbell. Within a couple of seconds a maid answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello is Gloria in this fine afternoon? Tell her someone very dear to her is here," Finn said to the maid while she let them into the foyer to wait for his mother while she went off to find her. Out of one of the rooms came, "Oh my god, is that my long lost son standing right there?"

Rory turned to see where the sound came from. There was a average size women probably in her 50's wearing a blue pant-suit. She looked so full of life.

"Why yes it is mum," Finn said and giving his mother a hug.

"What do I owe this great visit?" Finn's mother said to him after they hugged.

"Well I figured 6 years would give you enough time to get over your issues," Finn said to his mother and than she slapped him. "Oh stop it, you were the one with issues to work out, and you know it."

Finn held his hands up and shrugged saying, "Guilty."

Gloria now turning her attention towards the petite woman standing beside Finn said, "Now who is this pretty lady?"

Finn turned and looked at her and said, "Oh mum, this is Rory Gilmore, Rory this is my mum Gloria Morgan."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan," Rory said extending her hand.

Gloria accepting her hand said, "No 'Mrs.', and please call me Gloria. Now Finn is this pretty here your girlfriend?"

_Shit, I don't know what I'm supposed to call her yet._ "Uh no mum, she's only a friend."

"Very well, now do you guys want some lunch?"

"We would love some mum."

Later on after lunch Finn stepped out for a bit. He was standing on the patio outside in the back that over looked the ocean. He had a couple minutes to think to himself before Rory stepped out also and put her hand on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "What are you thinking about?"

Without talking his eyes off the water he replied, "Why I never came back here until now.," almost emotionless.

Rory grabbed on to him tighter and said, "Mhmm... Why did you leave Finn?"

He turned to look at her and knew he'd have to tell her. "My dad died when I left. I didn't want to deal with it. All this house reminded me of was him. How he wasn't coming home from work usually in one of his fantastic moods. So I left. It was only a couple years before college so I figured I could just move to the states and than go to college. I wouldn't have to come back here."

"How'd he die?" Rory asked quietly.

"A stupid car accident, "Finn said turning his eyes back to the water.

She kissed his arm and held on tighter. After while it became silent and she said, "I'm sorry I picked here Finn," quietly.

Finn put his arm around her and said, "Don't you dare worry about it love. I had to do this. So you mind if we leave in a few moments?"

"No, we can leave when ever you want," she said. They stayed exactly like that up until that left.

In the car after Finn said good-bye to his mother he turned to Rory and asked, "Can I take you out for dinner? I feel bad about getting sort of upset."

"Finn, don't worry about it, i would react the same there is nothing to make up," Rory replied.

"Please love?" Finn asked almost pleading.

"All right, Finn," she said.

Finn took her to this nice little restaurant nearby that had excellent food. It went well, they both were talking Finn was feeling happier and Rory was glad for it. She hated seeing Finn's usual happy disposition go sour. After the dinner they walked out and started down the road- Finn just wanted to walk. After about 15 minutes of walking they found a carnival.

Both their faces light up when they saw and they turned to each other at the same time. "Can we go?" Rory asked.

"Like you have to ask me twice love," Finn said grabbing her hand and walking her in.

The rest of the night was extremely fun. They rode every ride there. Had all the foods including cotton candy to hot dogs to Carmel covered popcorn. They stayed for about 2 hours playing all the games. After that they some how made it to the bench right by the carnival. Rory tripped over something causing Finn to fall since he was holding her hand and was already very unbalanced. They laughed and Finn pulled Rory closer to him.

They laid down for a while, silent, just enjoying being there with each other. After a little while Finn broke the silence.

"Love, maybe tomorrow we should head back to the states. People will probably want to see us," Finn said.

Rory nodded and said, "I guess it is that time."

Sat up and looked down at Rory and said, "Love, I don't want to leave here until I know what we are.."

Now Rory sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean are we dating? Doing the casual thing? Maybe this is just a fling? I don't know," Finn said trying not to sound desperate,

Rory sat and thought for a moment before saying, "I don't want this to end just because we leave here."

Finn's face let up and he smiled. "I don't want to do the casual thing either. I know you hated it with Logan," Finn said sounding hopeful now.

Rory smiled and said, "So that leaves us dating."

In a whisper Finn said, "I vote for that one!"

Rory smiled and whispered as loudly as Finn did with, "Me too!"

Finn smiled and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss filled with something very similar to love.


	11. What's So Great With The States?

**AN: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. Thank you guys very much for the reviews that were wonderful (also a very wonderful number of them.) Someone asked what the title meant; it really has nothing to do with the story. I just got it from a comic strip and I found some humor in it. This chapter is kind of long, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think. Doing a good job?**

Back in the states Finn brought Rory over to his apartment for a little while before he brought her to Emily's. When they walked through the door Finn had his arm around Rory with her hand holding his that belong to the arm swung over her. Finn was whispering something in her ear and she smiled. After they walked through they took notice of the people in the room. They were greeted with the stares of Logan and Colin. _Oh gosh, can we say déjà vu?_ Finn thought to himself.

Colin was the first to speak. With his usual tone he said, "Wow, if it isn't our very own runaways."

"Hello to you too mate," Finn said making a face at his friend, who he knew isn't upset. Colin never did care were he went. Besides he knew already, they did take his plane. "I see you both missed us madly. Don't worry, we're staying for a while, or at least a decent time period before we run off again," he continued joking.

"Well thank God for that one," Colin replied. All the while Logan was looking at Rory not bothering to pay any attention to what the others were saying. Rory noticed the stares and tried to sink more into Finn, almost as an attempt to disappear out of the room.

"Can I talk to you Rory?" Logan finally said. Logan got up from the couch when Rory nodded. He led her into Colin's room.

After they left Finn sat down next to Colin and asked, "So what do you think they're talking about in there?"

Colin just looked at him and laugh. "I see visiting the homeland hasn't changed you."

Finn threw his hands up and replied, "Noper."

Colin looked at Finn again before he picked up his glass and took a sip and asked, "So what's going on with reporter girl?"

Finn smiled, since this was the first time he was able to say this- that is without lying. "She's my girlfriend."

Colin choked on another sip of his water when he said that and looked back up at him. "Girlfriend?"

Finn just smiled and nodded. "You do realize that having a girlfriend means she expects you to do certain things?" Colin asked.

Finn looked shocked. "What? What kind of things?"

"Well I don't know, like maybe stick with her for more than one night. Not just a one night stand. Oh! And also do nice things for her, spend time with her," Colin informed his friend.

Finn had a look of disbelief on his face. "Well if I knew those thing's mate, I wouldn't have gone through with _any_ of it."

"Funny, funny Finn. But seriously, you have to treat a girl like Rory right," Colin told him knowing his friend isn't the best at this stuff.

"What makes you think I won't?" Finn inquired.

Colin looked at Finn with disbelief. "Come on man, you are the guy who told a woman once you were William Shakespeare's great, great, great, great, great, great grandchild," Colin told him.

"That was once mate, get over it," Finn told him.

"But you sure reporter girl is worth the fight that will happen between you and Logan?"

"Every single one, including the black eye," Finn told him truthfully.

Colin nodded and asked, "So tell me about the trip."

Inside Colin's room Rory and Logan stood very uncomfortable along side an awkward silence. Finally Rory couldn't take it anymore and asked trying her best to sound casual, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Logan gave her a look that read 'yeah-like-you-don't-already-know.' "So you and Finn now are?" Logan asked with his hands going back and forth.

"Umm… Yeah we're dating," Rory said very awkwardly.

"So are you just trying to spite me or something?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"What? No, Logan why would you think that?" Rory asked him.

"Because you've never shared any interest in Finn before, why now? Or did Australia have that much of an impact on you or something?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That I know Finn. He's not the 'girlfriend' type Rory. You thought I was bad before we dated, he is worse, just not as mainstream," Logan said like he thought she knew this all already.

"Well people can change Logan. You did, at least for a while there," Rory spat at him.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Logan asked her not liking the way this is going but knew he caused it.

"That you cheated on me Logan. A normal boyfriend wouldn't cheat on the girl he liked. It just doesn't work like that," Rory said trying to make him understand.

"No Rory, the boys that were madly in love with you wouldn't have cheated on you," Logan spat back at her.

Rory stepped back for a second. She couldn't believe he just flat out said he didn't have any feelings that even resembled love. "And the girls who just want your money are the ones that sleep with you for a night hoping to get into that wonderful, warm heart of yours," she said and walked out. Of course Logan followed. Rory saw Finn and Colin talking but Finn stopped and looked at Rory with concern for her.

Finn heard Logan call at Rory when she walked out, "What did you think you were special for 'tying me down?'"

Rory turned around abruptly to look at him when she said, "Yeah I did actually, because I was the only person who actually cared about you."

This was when Finn walked over and put his arm around her and lightly pushed her out the door and to his car. Before turning the car on he turned and reached for Rory's hand, which was at the time blankly staring out the window. He squeezed he hand lightly and asked in a whisper, "Hey, you okay love?"

She looked over and smiled lightly. Nodding she said, "Yeah, I will be, thanks. Can we get over to Emily's? I want to get this over with if you don't mind."

Finn nodded in agreement while saying, "Yeah of course love."

"You're gonna help me pack up and bring my stuff right?"

"Well duh love. Like your little car can hold everything. The stuff you pack for our trip looked like a normal persons wardrobe, but lucky me, I know you probably have 3 times as more clothes stuffed away," He said driving towards the house of hell.

Rory and Finn walked straight in since she did technically live there. Has soon has Emily heard the door open she walked towards the foyer to see who came into the house without ringing the doorbell. She reached the foyer and saw it was Rory and some man.

"Richard! Rory's home! Get in here, now please!" She yelled for him before saying what's been on her mind. But Rory was already starting towards her room. "Excuse me young lady, I think we need to talk before you jump up and decide to go to Tokyo or some place like that!"

Rory and Finn stopped and turned around. "Yes Grandma?"

"What on Earth possessed you to go to Australia Rory? And not even telling us, you worried us half to death young lady!" Emily started. "And with some strange man, who we've never met-"

"That strange man is my boyfriend Grandma. Met Finn. He's been to half your party's, including the one you were practically selling me off to Yale alumni son's," Rory said.

Finn exchanged his hand out to Emily with a gentleman smile on his face at the mention of his name, even though Emily didn't accept is hand, which than he proceeded to say under his breath, "Nice to meet you too Madame."

"What? I thought you were dating Logan? What happened between you two, me and Richard loved him," Emily said not believing Rory was acting like this.

"Logan and I are just no longer together. Now if you excuse us me and Finn have some packing to do," Rory said and started up stairs but than Richard decided to make his opening.

"What did you say Emily? Oh Rory you're here."

"Packing, what for? Planning on going on some other ridiculous traveling exposition?" Emily inquired.

"Grandma, I'm moving out. We're packing my stuff and leaving," Rory told them.

"What? You can't do that!"

"You can't, just continue staying with us," Richard said.

"Where are you going to go?" Emily asked.

"Back home," Rory said and started again on the stairs.

"Rory, this is your home," Emily said to her.

Without looking back Rory said, "No it's not."

Once inside Rory's room Rory started to pull out boxes in a rush. Finn just stood behind the door not sure if she wanted his help quiet yet. "So very loud that woman, huh?"

Rory looked up from folding clothes, "You see why I'm leaving?"

"Yeah, I think that became clear when we walked in," Finn said nodding.

Finn still just stood there while Rory was fractiously pulling things out and folding them. Finn walked over calmly to her and grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her down onto the bed. Looking into her eyes he asked in almost a whisper, "You okay love? You've had quite an afternoon today."

Rory just nodded and Finn put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

Finn had pulled up into a small rode that lead to the ever-familiar house that Rory grew up in. She hadn't seen it in months. Seeing it now made her miss it even more.

"Home sweet home," Rory said in a sort of whisper.

Finn looked over her has he stopped the car. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I want to do this, come on," Rory said getting out and walking over to Finn and grabbed his hand. She than pulled him towards the house. She reached the door and knocked. Through the door they both heard, "Luke! Can you get that?"

"Alright!" Rory heard from Luke's voice. He reached the door within a minute and just looked shocked for a couple seconds.

"Hi Luke," Rory said in her sweetest voice.

"Lorelai, I think you better get down here," Luke screamed upstairs.

Walking in they heard from upstairs, "What? Luke who is it?" Coming down the stairs they saw her start to tell him, "Luke, you know I can't be distracted during my projects, I was almost done arranging my shoes-" she started but stopped when she saw who was at the door. She than ran the few steps that she had left and straight up to Rory and engulfed her into a huge hug.

After the hug was over Lorelai held onto her shoulders and said with a giant smile on her face, "Well what ever are you doing here my long lost child of mine? I thought your new home was now with Emily and Richard were anything not over hundreds of dollars is below them?"

Rory smiled and hugged her mom again while saying (all while in the perfect little Rory voice), "I missed you!"

"And mommy missed you too. Now tell me who is the man?" Lorelai said putting her hands back on her daughter's shoulders and nodding towards Finn.

Rory blushed and said, "Oh mom, this is Finn, Finn this is my mother Lorelai."

Lorelai exchanged her hand out and Finn took it but brought it up to his mouth while kneeing a little, than he proceeded to kiss it. "Nice to meet you Miss Gilmore."

Lorelai blushed and said to Rory, "Oh, exotic."

Finn and Rory just laughed at that while Lorelai remembered something. "Gah! Jess!" she screamed walking into the kitchen and towards the door that was Rory's old room. "Jess!"

Coming out Jess said, "Yeah?"

"Get out of that room, you're now on the couch," Lorelai said in a rush.

"What? Why?" Jess started when he saw Rory walk in with Finn and Luke behind her. "Oh," he said realizing that she beloved in that room, not him.

After everyone had helped bring in Rory's stuff they had all been hanging out. Luke and Lorelai upstairs, Rory and Finn in her room and Jess outside on the porch reading. Inside Rory's room she saw Jess outside.

"Hey Finn?" Rory asked.

"Mhmm love?" Finn said shutting his eyes while lying on her bed.

"Take a nap, I gotta go talk to Jess. I'll be back in a little while. That's okay right?"

"Right my dear," Finn replied. Rory smiled and walked over and kissed him before she left.

Opening the door and walking out Rory said, "Hey."

Jess looked up from his book and said, "Hi."

"So you wanna go for a walk or something?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Now why would we wanna do that?" Jess asked.

"Because I take it we have some things to talk about and I think it'd be easier if I were moving. Might make it a little less awkward, at least for me. But if you don't want to we can stay here," Rory said starting to ramble.

Jess put down his book and stood up, "Alright let's go."

They started walking towards the lake. On the way conversation pretty much stopped so Jess started with, "So that guy back there is you're what professional bodyguard?"

Rory smiled and said, "No, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, really?" Jess asked.

"Yup."

"So what happened with that Logan guy?" Jess asked curiously.

"We broke up," Rory said firmly.

"Sorry to hear that, I hear that he's just a swell guy," Jess said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that night Jess. I didn't know he'd turn into such a jerk. He was usually better behaved," Rory said apologetic.

"Was?" Jess asked.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"You said was usually better behaved," Jess informed her.

"Well, lately he hasn't been a bundle of sunshine."

"Sorry to hear that," Jess said.

"Don't it's better now," Rory said smiling and thinking about Finn.

"So you really like that guy back there huh?" Jess said knowing that was what she was thinking about.

"Oh, Finn? Umm…" Rory started.

"You do, don't try to deny it," Jess said smiling now too.

"Fine I do. A lot," Rory said smiling more.

"Good, he seems like a nice guy," Jess said nodding.

"He is a good guy."

"So school?" Jess asked her taking a seat since they now reached the lake.

"I want to go back. Maybe start with a couple classes than build it on little by little," Rory said taking a seat now too.

"Thank God, because I swear if it took you any longer to come to your senses," Jess started.

"What are you suppose to mean by that one Jess?"

"That you would still be hosting DAR functions if I didn't come to see you," Jess said.

"Oh sure, like that would last long," Rory said skeptical.

"Admit it! What I said before I left had an impact on you," Jess said laughing.

"Yes the impact to go to Australia," Rory said laughing at him.

"What did the boy back there decide to go back to his homeland or something?" Jess asked smiling.

"No, I picked it actually. And his name is Finn just so you know," Rory said to him.

"Good to know," he said nodding.

"So what are you still doing here anyways? I thought you were leaving like the day after you showed up."

"I thought I was too, but they said I could take a couple more days off. So I figured I'd visit my favorite uncle and his fiancée," Jess told her.

"Well good, I'm glad we can talk now," Rory said.

"So we're good?" Jess asked.

"We're good," Rory said confidently.

"So tell me about Australia," Jess said.

"It's beautiful there. The beach's are gorgeous," Rory told him and Jess just nodded.

They sat in silence for a while before Rory got up and said she wanted to get back and make sure Lorelai didn't kidnap Finn yet. Jess only nodded. He wanted to stay, he liked it there. He usually did a lot of thinking here. It was his form of a comfort zone.

Back at the house Rory found Finn half asleep on her bed. She changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and joined him in the bed. Soon she was asleep with his arms around her hips pulling her closer to Finn and his face nuzzled in her hair asleep. They had never been more comfortable.


	12. Crazy Locksmith

AN: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls. In this chapter I'm going to follow part of the story line of the shows but change it a little. I hope you like it.

"I can't believe she's back!" Lorelai said to Luke the next morning smiling from cheek to cheek while grabbing a water bottle out of the frige. "There was that time when Queen opened for Bowie and I was ecstatic for days about it, but I think this so totally tops that."

"Well Queen can have that effect on you," Luke said nodding.

"God, I am so glad she has finally decided to get her life back together. I mean coming home should be the first step. Maybe she'll end up back at Yale and become the genius that she was always going to become," Lorelai said sitting down across from Luke on the table.

"I think her seeing Jess pull his life together might have made some things turn in that little pretty head of hers," Luke said.

"Exactly. I never thought I'd say thank God for Jess. And what about that boy?" Lorelai said getting an even bigger smile on her face. "Now that is a cutie. I like that she is now exploring outside the normal boy toys. These gosh darn American boys are a dime a dozen!"

"You just like the accent he's got," Luke told her glad that she was finally getting what she wanted- Rory.

"Oh sure well when you put it that way," Lorelai said to him.

Inside the room next door to the kitchen Finn was starting to wake up. He pulled Rory closer to him. Everything with her sort of felt natural. Like he's been with her for his entire life. She's seen the bare Finn, the venerable Finn. And yet she still hasn't turned away from him. He began giving Rory's shoulder light kisses, which ended up waking her up. She turned around to face him and he blushed. "Hey," she whispered wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hey love," Finn said in the same whisper and brought her closer to himself. Rory leaned forward a bit and Finn closed the space in between their mouths. Finn didn't hold back at all. Within seconds he was exploring Rory's mouth with extreme passion, which Rory returned the passion to him.

After a couple moments have this Rory broke the kiss. "Finn, not in my mother's house, no matter how much I want to."

Finn just smiled and nodded. Than Rory told him, "We should get dressed, in real clothes I mean."

"Mhmm, you think so? I think I like the idea of us staying in this nice cozy bed all day long," Finn said not wanting to get out of that bed.

Rory sitting up and pulling on his arm said, "Come on big boy, we gotta get up. Plus I want you to get back to Yale and actually attend a class. Yale's probably been getting jealous, I mean I have been hogging you for over a week."

"Yale will have to deal now. I only have eyes for you love," Finn said now sitting up too.

"Aw sweet, but you still gotta go back there," Rory said getting up and getting dressed. Soon Finn was following Rory's steps.

Within 5 minutes they were all dressed. Walking out Lorelai looked up from the magazine and smiled. "What are you crazy kids up to?"

"I was thinking about getting breakfast at Luke's and then send this fellow off," Rory said.

"Well… Have fun, and play bagel hockey. Luke will let you get away with anything since you're back," Lorelai said.

"Will do. I'll be back in a little while. Come on," Rory said to her mother and grabbed Finn's hand and pulled.

Walking up to Luke's door and going inside and sitting down Rory simply stated, "So that's the town."

"That's the town?" Finn said appalled. "Rory, love I feel like I should whisk you away from this mental place."

"Hey, that's my hometown, my childhood, my hood you are talking about right there mister!" Rory said trying her best to sound offended.

"You're hood? Sweetie this is not a hood, it is a mental institution," Finn said simply.

The rest of breakfast went quickly. Rory found humor that Jess was helping Luke out with the diner… again. Soon Finn and Rory were standing in front of his car saying goodbye.

"So you're gonna call me when you get to Paris's place, right?" Finn asked.

"Correct."

"And you are going to try not to go crazy here, right?"

"Correct."

"And you are going to miss me like mad right?" Finn asked hopeful.

"Correct," Rory said smiling.

"Good answer love," Finn said and bent down and kissed her lightly and than said, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Rory said has she watched him get in his car and drive off. She turned around and walked into the house. She was than greeted by her mother's voice.

"Oh my God you guys are so cute!" Lorelai said walking in from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Rory said laughing.

"Okay, so tell me everything that has been going on with you since the fight. And I mean everything," Lorelai said pulling her onto the couch.

"Well, all I had been doing was hosting DAR meetings and hanging out with Logan," Rory told her.

"That's it?" Lorelai asked. "That's all you had been doing since your time away from Mommy? My God you are boring."

"Gee thanks," Rory said.

"Anyways, what changed?"

"Jess actually."

"Jess?"

"Yes."

"So Jess's visit had that much of an impact?"

"Yeah, I mean he should up and Logan got so mad at him for some reason. Long story short Logan and I broke up and I also found out that he cheated on me, probably several times too," Rory said.

"What? You are kidding right?" Lorelai asked and Rory just shook her head. "Can I kill him?"

"Mom no, I don't think that would be very good."

"Please? I mean he deserves. Does he think those airheads are better than you? Because if he does than he is the world's biggest idiot!"

"Hey at least now I can date Finn, who wouldn't cheat on me, right?" Rory said trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's right! The exotic boy! Tell me about you two," Lorelai said smiling.

"Well, he took me to Australia to get away from the drama that was growing-" Rory started.

"He took you Australia? Over drama? And you didn't ask me to go?" Lorelai asked dead serious.

"Mom, come on now- we weren't on speaking terms. Well we spent a lot of time together and bam! We are dating," Rory said.

"I like him, he seems like a good kid," Lorelai said now seriously.

"Yeah he is," Rory said nodding.

"Okay so movie night?"

"Movie night!"

"Mom, I'll be back this weekend to help with the wedding plans don't worry," Rory said trying to get to her car the next day to leave.

"Yes but I don't want to loose you again!" Lorelai said still not letting go.

"You won't, I swear! Jess, Luke get her off me!" Rory said pleading.

Finally Jess and Luke did get her off Rory. Rory said her goodbyes to her and Luke. Last was Jess.

"Well, goodbye," Jess said simply.

"Goodbye? That's it? Come here Jess," Rory said engulfing him in a hug. Pulling back she looked at him and said, "You'll call right?"

Jess smiled and nodded, "I'll call."

Rory got into her car and drove off waving. It took her a little over an hour to get to the apartment Paris said she lived at.

"Paris the apartment is nice and everything, but the building itself is scary as hell," Rory said after Paris gave her the tour of the place.

"Well why do you think there are so many locks on the doors Rory?" Paris said in her usual voice.

"Finn's coming over in a couple minutes so please be a little bit friendly," Rory, told her.

"Finn?" Paris asked confused.

"Logan's friend, Finn."

"What happened with Logan?" Paris asked.

"We broke up," Rory said simply.

"Why?" Paris said and right after that there was a knocked. Paris got to the door first and undid the locks. Once the door was open there was a very frightened Finn standing behind it.

"Finn! Come in please," Rory said ushering in.

"Rory love, what have you gotten yourself into? I think I pissed off the person a floor under you," Finn said walking in.

"How did you mange that?" Rory asked.

"I was on the wrong floor… that's all. They didn't seem too happy though," Finn said. Paris had disappeared into someplace in the transition of Finn from the hall to the apartment.

"Let me give you the tour," Rory said walking towards her room, than the rest of the apartment. Finn was silent during the entire tour.

"Finn, what do you think?" Rory asked trying to sound hopeful.

"Rory, my dear, no," he said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Rory asked.

"You can't live here," Finn, said matter of factly.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen this place?" Finn asked.

"Finn it's only 10 minutes away from campus which is perfect. It's the perfect cost for me since I don't have a bundle of money-" Rory started.

"Let me pay for a better apartment then," Finn said.

"What? No," Rory said refusing.

"Why not?"

"Because this is college, I don't want things handed to me. It shouldn't be that way," she told him.

"Ah! I have an idea. You move in with me!" Finn said getting excited.

"Did you just not hear what I said or something?" Rory asked confused thinking he was joking now.

"Yes, something about not wanting thing's handed down to you."

"So I take it you were kidding when you suggested moving in together?"

"Not at all love."

"Finn that is the same thing as it being handed to me," Rory told him.

Finn stood there for a moment thinking this over. "Another idea time, you move in with me, and of course Colin will have to be living there too. But it won't be free you pay the price you are paying living here," Finn suggested.

Rory thought about it. She realized he wasn't joking anymore. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Finn walked over to her and put his hands on her face. He bent down and kissed her quietly. Pulling back and standing up again and keeping his hands on her shoulders he said, "Like a mime, we can even get our own apartment if you'd like."

"You are crazy Finn," Rory said smiling.

"You're just figuring this out love?" Finn said giving her another kiss.


	13. And There's Nothing In The Air? Right?

AN: Do not own anything Gilmore Girls. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I've just been busy. Oh and Luke never had his kid, I thought that was a stupid idea.

"So what you just took one look at this place and decided it's below you?" Paris inquired angrily at Rory.

"Paris I told you I'm sorry I'm going to live with Finn. It's closer to Yale, its practically on campus," Rory said putting some books back in boxes. There wasn't much to unpack since she'd only gotten a few minutes to start to when she first got there.

"This is not about proximity, you just want to be able to have sex with your boyfriend more," Paris said.

"Paris," Rory said looking up, "I'm moving out, get over it. If this is about never seeing me, we'll still be on the paper and see each other on campus."

"I wasn't even going to bring up the issue to get away from me and Doyle but since you said something," she said.

Rory sighed and rushed putting away the last of the books. "Look at that, I'm done packing. Bye Paris," Rory said grabbing the last box and walking out the room. She than walked out of the apartment and towards downstairs where Finn was waiting with a car.

Finn who was standing against the car waiting for her noticed her and relief flashed over his face. "I thought she struggled you or something."

Rory shrugged handing him the box, "Nah, I'm like the only person she really likes, besides Doyle."

"Imagine if they have kids," Finn said smiling while placing the last box in the last seat.

"Gross Finn," Rory said stepping inside the car. Finn soon joined her and started the car. Right has he had been about to start driving off Rory stopped him. "Wait, don't go yet."

"Yeah love?" Finn asked curious.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? This is you're last chance to back out Finn," Rory told him.

Finn shifted in his seat to look directly at her. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and got so close to her face that their foreheads were almost touching. "Rory, love, I want this. Don't you dare ever think I wouldn't."

"But…" Rory started but Finn shut her up with a kiss that lasted for a little bit longer than what he had intended. After they broke apart Rory just nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Finn smiled at her and turned back to the wheel.

"McCray?" Finn called walking into the apartment carrying a box with Rory behind him.

Colin came walking out of his bedroom buttoning his shirt. "Yeah Finn?"

"How are you doing mate?" Finn asked innocently.

"Finn why are you carrying a box, you never do any manual labor," Colin stated and noticed Rory behind him. "Oh hey Rory, you made her carry something too? You idiot."

"Colin it's my stuff I should be carrying it," Rory said.

Colin looked a little confused. "Why are you bringing your stuff here?"

"Well mate, you see there is a wonderful explanation," Finn started.

"Finn! Oh my God you are like a little kid seeing a puppy. Wait, we don't have a guestroom," Colin started.

"Really? I always thought we had one underneath something," Finn said looking shocked.

"Finn place box down and come with me," Colin said walking into his room.

Finn place the box on the floor and turned to Rory, "Men, what can you do?" he said and followed to where Colin went and shut the door.

"Okay since when are you the 'Live-With-Girlfriend-Guy?" Colin asked.

"Since about two hours ago I think," Finn told him.

"You do realize that if you get bored with her you can't just avoid her?" He asked.

"Don't worry mate, I don't think I will be getting bored with her anytime soon," Finn told him.

"Are you and Logan patched yet?"

"I haven't really spoken to him that much," Finn said taking a seat.

"She better be worth it Finn," Colin warned him.

Finn looked up at him and said, "Believe me, she is."

Walking out of the room Finn saw Rory and said, "Sorry about that, boy has jealousy issues to deal with. So what do you say we get the rest of those boxes?"

The next morning Rory was rushing around the apartment trying to keep quiet since there were two very dead-like boys in the apartment. She had to be at Yale for her first class in twenty minutes. Last night had gone easy for being the first night of Rory's move in. Nothing was awkward at all just comfortable, like they'd done the living together thing before (even though they kind of did in Australia).

Rory finally found the notebook she looking for and grabbed her bag that was sitting on the chair on her way out. Rory got to her class with five minutes to spare, so she took this time to get situated before the class. Within the next couple of minutes the professor started teaching and gained Rory's full attention. Midway through the class something dawned on Rory. Why did she give all this up? Why did what Mitchum said to her have so much of an impact on her? It's just one guy. _The one guy who is probably is one of the top journalist in the country, that's why, _she answered herself. But looking around she didn't care about any of that anymore, she knew she belonged here.

Her first class was a success. That success lasted all throughout the rest of the week. Finally Friday arrived and Rory was dragging Finn to her car with him carrying two bags full of clothes for both of them. All throughout the drive down to Stars Hollow Rory kept talking about how glad she is to be going back to see her mom. Finn could only just sit back and smile at her excitement.

Not a moment too soon they pulled up to the house. Rory got out quickly and ran up to the door and went in leaving Finn to get the bags. Lorelai and looked at her daughter that was practically running towards her. "Hey Hun," she greeted her with and a hug.

"Okay so how much plans do you have done so far on the wedding?" Rory asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Not much, Luke and I have only decided that we want it to be in the town's square and we want it as soon as possible," Lorelai told her.

All of a sudden Finn barged in with the two (heavy) bags full of clothes and fell on the floor in front of the girls. They heard an "Ouch" come from him and looked at each other and started laughing. Finn turned over on his back and complained with, "Help! I think I broke something!"

Rory laughed and got up and walked over to him. And sat down next to him. "What hurts suga pie?"

"I think it's in this general area," Finn said motioning with his hands around his mouth.

"Oh really?" Rory said playfully. "Just let me take a lookie here," she said and brought her head down closer to his and lightly touched her lips to his and tried to retreat but Finn stopped her by placing his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss.

Lorelai who was watching this whole thing just smiled and coughed trying to make them remember her presence. They broke apart and Rory turned around to face her and blushed. "Sorry mom," she said getting up and sitting next to her again.

"Just get a room next time?" Lorelai said joking.

"I second that!" Came from Finn who still lying flat on his back but he had grabbed one of the bags and put it under his head, sort of like a pillow.

Rory just laughed at him and turned her attention towards her mother again. "So where is Luke?"

"Oh just off getting me a diamond ring, a yacht, a condo on the shore," she said.

"So closing up the diner?" Rory asked.

"Yup, pretty much," she replied smiling.

"So what color dress are you going to get?"

"I'm not sure yet," Lorelai admitted.

"You know you should have the ceremony in the town square and then the reception at the inn," Rory suggested.

Lorelai nodded and said, "That's actually a really good idea." Lorelai noticed that Finn was still lying on floor and said, "Uh Finn you gonna get up?"

"Nah, it's kind of comfy down here," Finn said.

"Well you have fun with that, so Rory how was your first week back at school?"

"Great, I mean I can't for the life of me know why I left," Rory said.

"I know, right? I always said 'you belong there Gilmore! Don't dream it, be it!' but you never did listen to me," Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Rory talked for the next couple of hours about everything from the wedding to Yale to the grandparents. Within those hours Luke did come home and was just so tired he went straight to bed. But he did bring the girls back pie, so they were pleased. Soon they saw Finn sit up and say, "I'm bored."

They both just laughed at this and Rory said, "I'm getting tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Night mom," she said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Night Huh," she replied and got up and went upstairs to Luke.

Rory walked over to Finn and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Don't gotta tell me twice love," Finn said playfully and then placed his chin on her shoulder, and proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Finn, not in my mother's house!" Rory said blushing and giggling.

Whispering in her ear Finn said, "We'll see about that one love," before he was back to kissing her neck.

Finn pushed her a little quicker to her room. Once they were in her room and the door was shut Rory turned to him and Finn crashed his lips against hers then separated her lips with his tongue.

Rory let him gain access willingly (like she had a choice right now) and quickly. Once she gave him the okay Finn deepened the kiss with so much passion that she felt like she was going to be burst. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this in her mother's house but she never could resist Finn.

The two only separated for a couple seconds once in a while for some air but their lips always found each other again. Finn noticed they were still standing and gently pushed her onto her old bed.

Rory began tugging at his shirt while letting her hands slide under them making sure to touch his chest gently. She loved the feel of his skin. Her other hand found it's way to pulling off his shirt. Before taking his shirt off she'd left little kisses all along his chest, making him pull her closer to him.

Finn pulled off the sweatshirt and shirt she had been wearing off in one easy swipe. While Finn was taking off her bra he was leaving kisses wherever he saw fit, which ended up being everywhere.

Rory was now playing with the buttons of Finn's pants and she soon got them off, along with his boxers.

In was only a matter of minutes before Finn got Rory in commando also. He broke apart from her to grab a condom and getting suited before diving all the way into her gently. Within a moment Rory pushed her hips against him to signal his continuation.

In the morning Rory woke up to a stirring Finn trying to get as close has possible to her. She smiled at this knowing he was somewhat awake just trying to fight getting up. She leaned over a little and lightly kissed him. She whispered "Good morning Finn."

"Morning love," he mumbled pushing her even closer to him and nuzzled his face in her shoulder.

"Finn we gotta get up. Or at least I do. I promised my mom I would go wedding shopping with her today," Rory told him.

"Go love. I'll be here when you get back," he said.

Rory kissed him again and got up and got dressed. While trying to find a shirt to wear Rory laughed to herself and said, "I can't believe you talked me into having sex in my mothers house."

A sleepy Finn replied with a, "Hey you weren't complaining last night."

"Yeah, yeah, kiss before I leave," Rory said leaning down to Finn who was in stretched out in the bed. She gave him a light kiss and left.

She walked and saw her mother reading a magazine that looked up and smiled at her daughter. "About time you got up. Rough night huh?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

Rory blushed knowing her mother probably walked in her room at some point this morning. "Why don't we just go shopping?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"All right, but I am so getting details," Lorelai said getting up.

The girls spent the next couple of hours shopping. They ran into Luke's smiling and laughing. Rory saw that Finn was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. She ran up to him and kissed him. Meanwhile Lorelai was trying to find Luke. He came out of the back and Lorelai just smiled at him.

"What did she do?" Luke asked Rory who just smiled back at him.

"Okay, so me and Rory found everything that's perfect for the wedding. We're gonna have the ceremony in the square, with white chairs and rose petals everywhere. Oh and that chuppah you made me for Max and mine's wedding we're gonna use that. There is going to be daisies everyway and a whole bunch of stuff. Then at the inn we're gonna have the reception, that was Rory's idea, we're gonna have these fabulous center pieces and gorgeous tables and Sookies catering it for free and I have my dress and I picked out your tux, don't be mad it was on sale. I have everything planned and samples to show you," Lorelai said all in one breathe. Finn smiled at the excitement of the two girls but noticed Luke was in shock.

"Do you have a date set?" he asked Lorelai.

She smiled and nodded. "You know how we agreed on it being as soon as possible right?" she asked him and he nodded. "Well Taylor said we can do it in two weeks."


	14. Capital Conspiracy

AN: I do not own anything of Gilmore Girls. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I think I'm only going to have one more chapter after this one. I might do a sequel depends on what you guys want.

She smiled and nodded. "You know how we agreed on it being as soon as possible right?" she asked him and he nodded. "Well Taylor said we can do it in two weeks."

Luke just looked at Lorelai like she was insane. "What?" he asked her in shock.

"Two weeks!" Lorelai said excited.

Luke put his hands down on the counter and nodded not looking at Lorelai. "Two weeks. A little sooner than I expect but the sooner the better, right?" Luke said finally looking at her. She smiled and nodded and stood up and kissed him and said, "I gotta go hide my dress! Bye!" and ran out of the dinner.

Luke sighed and looked at Rory. "Cup of coffee?"

Rory nodded wondering what he was really thinking. She turned and whispered something in Finn's ear and he looked at her and nodded. He than got up after throwing down a 10 dollar bill and kissing Rory's cheek.

Luke brought her the coffee she asked for and took the 10-dollar bill. Wanting to break the silence Rory said, "So what are you thinking right now?"

"That your mother is crazy," Luke said almost instantly and keeping his gaze glued to the cash register.

"You do want to marry her right?" Rory asked getting worried.

Luke stopped fiddling with the cash register and looked at her. "I do, I really do. It's just, two weeks! It's so soon. I figured it'd be in like two months," he admitted.

"I know it's soon but it's good. You know it's you and my mom. I mean you've been there since I can remember," Rory said.

"Believe me I know. I love your mom, but the last time I rushed into marriage look what happened?" Luke asked.

"I know, and I know my mom also and she wouldn't get married if she didn't think it was right. I mean look at her and Max's relationship. The date will sink in," Rory said trying to comfort him.

"I hope," Luke said nodding.

"I'm gonna go back home," Rory said getting up.

"Alright remind your mom that I have to stay here. I have an early delivery tomorrow morning."

Rory nodded and started walking towards the door. Right when she gonna step out she turned and said, "Luke?"

Looking up from a pill of papers he said, "Yeah?"

"You want this right? I mean you won't hurt my mom?" Rory asked curious.

Luke thought about it for a moment. He nodded and said, "I do."

Rory smiled and said, "Oh, you said 'I do.'" Then she walked out the door and started for her house.

Rory walked in to her house in search of Finn. She walked into her room and saw him packing things. He heard her come in and smiled. "Good you're back love."

"Finn what are you doing?" Rory asked confused.

"Well while you were back at Luke's, Colin called. He said I needed to take care of something back at the apartment, but he was being extremely vague. Vague isn't Colin, he always has a stick up his arse making sure every detail is just right," Finn said while packing still.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rory asked concerned.

Finn thought about it and then his conversation with Colin came to his mind. _"Make sure you do not bring Rory with you."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Finn listen to me, it'll make sense once you get here."_

"_So should I now call you Mr. Vague from now on?"_

"_Finn."_

"_Got it mate. I'm coming, Rory's not, and you've officially got me vaguely excited."_

"_Isn't it always more fun like this?"_

"_Kinky?"_

"_Bye Finn."_

"_Peace out Colin."_

"I think it'd be better if you'd stay here," Finn said. Then he noticed the disappointed look crawl across her face and said, "You know to help with the wedding. Your mom's going to be needing you."

Rory nodded and said, "Can I least help you pack some of the clothes?"

Finn smiled and said, "Of course love."

Sitting on the steps of the porch Rory looked at Finn. "You're gonna come pick me up tomorrow right?"

"Right doll."

"And you're gonna tell me what this whole thing is about later correct?"

"Correcto."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow love," Finn said and kissed her gently before getting up and walking off to his car. Rory watched him drive off and then went back in. She saw her mother sitting on the couch working on a seating chart.

"So where am I?" Rory asked.

"Oh just right here next to Hitler and Stalin," Lorelai said pointing to a circle with names around it that read "Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Finn, Rory."

"Have to have the greats," Rory said nodding.

"Of course my friend," she said nodding.

"So Jess is going to be there?" Rory asked.

"Jess is the best man, so yeah," Lorelai said.

"Are you inviting the grandparents?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sat back and thought about it. "I don't want them there but if we ever do make up they will hold the fact that I didn't invite them to my wedding over my head forever."

"It's a toughie," Rory said sitting back with her.

"They treat you good?" Lorelai asked.

"They treated me like I was you," Rory said.

"Ouch," Lorelai said.

"Do you want them there?"

"Not really," Lorelai said honestly.

"Then that settles it, they are not invited," Rory said clapping you're hands.

"Hey Hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Do you think I did the right thing, you know making the day so soon?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you want to go try on that dress right now?" Rory asked looking at her.

Lorelai just looked confused at her but did answer it, "I want to see how it looks on me again."

"Then you did the right thing," Rory said.

"What are you talking about child?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Remember what Grandma say about wanting to try on her dress every night the week before?"

"Yes," she said still not getting what she was talking about.

"That's how you know it's right," Rory said and Lorelai just nodded.

Finn walked into his apartment with a bag over his shoulder thinking about what could make Colin so vague. He first saw Colin watching TV. But then he saw the person sitting next to him and his confusion grew.

"Hey mates, what's going on?"

"Finn, I need to talk to you."

"Talk away mate."

The next afternoon after staying up almost all night planning the wedding the girls went to a late lunch. Miss Patty and Lulu ambushed Lorelai on the street about the wedding so Rory went ahead to Luke's. She walked in and grabbing two stools at the counter.

Luke nodded at her when she walked in. The diner was kind of dead so Rory stopped him. "Hey Luke, you feeling any better about it all?"

"Yeah I am, I think me sleeping on it ended up being good," Luke said nodding.

"See I know you'd get use to it," Rory said has Lorelai walked in.

"Oh my God! I am never getting married again," Lorelai said.

"Let's hope not," Rory said looking at Luke.

"Let's make this one stick, pretty please? I'll give you a treat!" Lorelai said to Luke.

"Depends on the treat," Luke said putting in their usual order.

Rory was about half done with her food when Lorelai realized something. "Oh my God!"

Rory looked concerned at her and asked, "What?"

"I forgot to put out the invitations. I meant to bring them and drop them off. Wait I have a question. Do you think I should invite Chris?" Lorelai asked in a whisper.

"Oh, I don't know. Isn't he a sore spot with you and Luke?" Rory asked.

"Yes but I always felt bad for leaving him out of the Max thing. Here, I'll just talk to Luke about it later. Pack up my food and bring it home, bye!" she said and grabbed her sweater and walked out.

She walked into the house in search of the invitations, but she than realized that she had no idea where she placed them. Looking under all of the mess she made the night before she didn't hear Finn pull up and walk into the house.

"If I were wedding invitations where would I be?" Lorelai mumbled to herself.

"Possibly right here?" Finn said picking them up to show her.

Lorelai jumped back at the sound of someone else's voice and put her hand to her chest. "Oh my God, you scared me."

"Well I've never got that greeting before," Finn said smiling.

"Sorry, thanks though. Rory's still at Luke's," Lorelai said putting the invitations on her lap.

"That's actually a good thing," Finn said.

Lorelai looked him and said, "Everything alright with you two?"

"Yeah we're fine, I just need to talk to you about something," Finn said and took a seat on the edge of the couch.

Lorelai looked a little worried and asked, "Oh, alright. Well what can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

Rory walked into the house screaming, "Mom!"

"In here," she heard coming from the living room. She walked in and saw Finn sitting next to her watch TV. "Oh hey Finn, I thought you weren't getting back until later."

Finn got up and lightly kissed her and said, "Things didn't take that long to sort out. Let's say I bring you back to Yale now?"

Rory looked at her mom, "You plan on doing anything on the wedding anymore tonight?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Only little things and if I feel like taking on a project I'll get Luke to help. Yale can have you, I'm sick of you."

Rory smiled and started walking towards her room to grab her stuff that she packed last night but not before saying, "I love you too mother."

Rory and Finn got out of there quickly and within 15 minutes were on the road back to Yale. Once they were on the road Rory turned to Finn who was driving. "So are you gonna tell me about your adventure yesterday?"

"Oh, Colin just wanted some alone time with me, he kept saying you've been hogging me all to yourself," Finn said seriously.

"Finn."

"Yes gorgeous?" he asked innocently.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" she said disappointed.

"Not yet anyway love," Finn tried saying comforting.

Rory nodded and looked out the window. Finn took notice and said, "Love, I'm sorry but I was given orders not to tell you and trust me I would like to but I can't. You'll find out soon enough though, cheer up beautiful."

Rory smiled and kissed his cheek.

Luke heard a knock at the door and looked up and saw Lorelai. He walked over and unlocked the door to the diner. "Hey, I thought I told you I'd be home after I closed up here?"

Lorelai nodded and said, "You did, but I have to talk to you about something."

Luke nodded a little pointed at a seat, "Have a seat, I'll get you some coffee."

Lorelai did has she was told and sure enough Luke brought her a cup and filled it. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I have a question," Lorelai said after taking a sip of coffee.

"Shoot."

"Now don't get mad, it's just a suggestion and nothing has to come with of it but just don't get mad," Lorelai said rambling a little.

Luke just looked at her and nodded and said, "Okay, now get on it with."

"I want to invite Chris to the wedding," Lorelai said in one breath and in another she continued with, "I mean I always felt bad for not including him with the Max thing. I mean he is Rory's father he shouldn't be left out of something so big, big for the both of us. Part of 'us' being Rory his daughter. So what do you say?"

Luke stood against a counter closest to the wall and thought about it. "You promise he won't make another performance like at your parents thing?"

"I swear I'll make sure he won't do anything. I just need to rectify that and give some closure I guess. If I don't I'll feel like we'll always be in some fight."

"You'll always have something with him, he's Rory's father, and he's paying in Yale," Luke pointed out.

"I know, but please let me do this one thing," Lorelai begged.

"Alright."


	15. Sum1 Old, Sum1 New,Sum1 Borrow,Sum1 Blue

AN: Sorry about the ghetto writing in the chapter title, it was the only way to make it fit. So last chapter! I hope you all liked the story. If a lot of people want a sequel I might do it, probably. So tell me if you want one. Oh and I'm using the dress from the show, I don't care about the time of year.

"Yes ma, I'm kissing Gigi as we speak, she has lipstick all over her cheek now… Well I thought you would want it to be more realistic so I put on lipstick… Ma I gotta go there's someone at the door… Yes, bye," Chris said into the phone and hung up after he heard a knock at the door. He got up put Gigi into her crib and went to the door. Once he opened he was greeted with Lorelai's piercing blue eyes. "Lorelai, hi," Chris mumbled through shock of her presence.

Lorelai smiled at him and asked, "You gonna invite me into that nice little apartment?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Come in Lor," Chris said a little embarrassed. Chris opened the door wider and Lorelai walked past him and took a seat on the couch.

"So how's how Gigi doing?" Lorelai said trying to make small talk.

"Why'd you come here Lorelai?" Chris said impatiently.

"I have to talk to you about something," she said very seriously.

"What's up?" Chris said now very curious.

"Me and Luke are getting married in a week," Lorelai started.

"A Week?" Lorelai nodded has Chris continued, "My God that's quick Lor."

"I know it is."

"So what? You wanted to tell someone who really knows you that you're getting married again?" Chris asked her.

Lorelai smiled at the memory of that phone call. "No, remember when I said I wanted to be part of the equation with you and Sheri?" Chris nodded not quiet getting what she was getting not. "Well I want you in the equation of Luke and me. Just don't screw anything up," Lorelai said while taking out his invitation and placing it on the coffee table in front of her. She got up and left the apartment leaving Chris to stare at the invitation.

The wedding day arrived quickly. The town square was covered with daises and roses. There was a white carpet that was littered with rose petals leading down to the gazebo where Luke was waiting for his bride-to-be. Once everyone was seated Rory and Jess came down arm in arm. Rory smiled at Finn and Colin when she walked them. At the end of the aisle Rory and Jess broke up into two separate ends- Jess by Luke and Rory waiting for her mother. Pretty soon the sappy traditional music stopped and "Strange Attraction" began playing. Most of the guest looked at each other in confusion but then Finn and Colin stood up looking for the bride. Soon other people noticed this and stood up also. Lorelai started to walk slowly down the aisle. Her gaze was fixed on Luke.

She finally reached the gazebo and handed off her bouquet to Rory. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and the ceremony began.

The girls made sure to keep the ceremony short from experience of getting bored during other people's weddings. So within the next 45 minutes everyone was arriving at the inn. The inn too was covered in daises and roses. The tables had white lien with daises thrown around the table mixed in with rose petals. Every place setting had a bundle of aspirin that said LL on them in a little plastic cup.

Rory was pulling Finn up to the table they were sitting at so that she could put her bag down. Rory tried talking to Finn about the wedding but he was just so fidgety like something was bugging him.

"Finn, everything okay with you?" Rory asked concerned.

Finn took his gaze from the rest of the people to Rory. "Everything's peachy love, now let's go get a drink and find your mother," he said pulling her towards the bar.

"Mom! You're married," Rory said once her and Finn ran into Luke and Lorelai.

"I know Hun! So what do you think about the groom? He was the best I could find the minute before the ceremony," Lorelai said joking.

Rory surveyed Luke and nodded. "I think you did alright."

"Sorry to interrupt up but Finn, Rory I need you guys to see something," Colin said has he walked up.

"I'll find you later mom, congratulations!" Rory said walking off with Colin and Finn.

"Colin what's up?" Rory said curious.

"Damn it! I forgot something up at my table. Finn come with me," Colin said. "Rory just keep going to the pond, you'll see."

"Why Colin?" Rory asked confused about what was going on.

"Love, go I'll be down in a couple minutes," Finn said giving her a light kiss and walked off with Colin back towards the party.

"I have a feeling I'll be regretting letting him do this mate," Finn said to Colin.

"Someone had to be the bigger man," Colin said nodding.

Rory made her way to the pond and it made it clear why they were being vague over the past couple of days. Against her gut she progressed down to the pond.

"Hi," she said trying to sound a little nice.

"Hey, how have you been?" he said.

"What do you want Logan?" Rory said a little annoyed.

"I wanted to talk," he admitted.

"Then talk."

"Look, Rory, I'm sorry about the yelling and the things I said," he said.

"And that doesn't mean they didn't happen Logan," Rory pointed out.

"No it doesn't," he agreed with her. "But that doesn't erase the fact that I'm sorry."

"What are you hoping for here?" Rory asked.

"I'm hoping for us to work past what happened."

"And then what?" Rory asked wondering what he wanted out of this.

"Rory I miss having you around," Logan said honestly.

"You're not answering the question Logan," Rory pointed out.

"I want us back together," Logan finally gave out.

Rory was shocked by this, to say the least. "Logan-"

"I know you're with Finn but that isn't like what we had," Logan tried to plea with her.

"Yeah it's not Logan. Finn hasn't cheated on me," Rory spat at him.

Logan stepped back for a second, "Low Blow Ace."

"It's true. Why would you think I would leave Finn for you?"

"Because I know you, I know you better than him," he started.

"So what you know me better? That means nothing. He probably cares about me twice has much has you do," Rory said.

"How do you know that?"

"Logan, you cheated on me. You don't cheat on someone you care about," Rory explained to him.

"Ace, I want you back," Logan said putting his hand around her arm.

"I don't want you back," she said has she pushed his hand away. "How did you talk Finn into letting you come here anyway?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you. Also that I wouldn't cause any drama," Logan explained.

"Well you're doing an excellent job at keeping that promise," Rory said wanting to get out of there.

"Rory this is my first real relationship, cut me some slack," Logan said.

"No Logan we're done," Rory said and started walking off.

"What makes you think Finn is any different from me?"

Rory thought about it for a moment and said, "I have faith in him that he won't do that to me," and started to walk away from him.

"Ace, when will we go back to before? Before we started dating," Logan said watching her walk off.

Rory turned around and sighed. "Give it time Logan," she said and walked back to join the group.

"Congratulations Lor," Chris said walking up to her after a group of people left her.

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Thank you Chris."

"Snazzy party you got here," he said taking a look around.

"Yeah it is."

"You paid everyone to come right?" he asked seriously.

Lorelai looked at him and said, "Of course."

Chris sighed and took a sip of his drink. "You did it Lor."

"Are you going to get all sappy on me Chris?"

"What can I say? I'm just a sappy guy on the inside," he said putting his hand to his chest. "But really you did, great job, which you made from the start, now with a complete family. Someone to fall back on. Great choice by the way."

"Yeah we found him about 4 minutes before the ceremony."

"Alright well I better get back home, if you leave Gigi with the nanny for too long she starts to develop a very old lady like smell," Chris said putting down his drink.

Lorelai laughed and said, "Alright well thank you for coming." Chris gave her a quick hug before saying, "Congratulations again Lor, you deserve it."

Lorelai smiled and nodded, "Thanks Chris." Chris walked off leaving Lorelai to just watch him. Luke walked up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck and mumbled a hello to her. She turned around and kissed him.

"Do you want to dance?" Rory said looking up at Finn.

"Of course love," he said while taking her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor with everyone else. Once they stepped onto it a slow song came on. Finn pulled Rory close to him and started rocking her back and forth slowly.

Rory looked up at Finn with a blank expression. Finn started worrying even more what Logan said to her. His thoughts were interrupted by Rory's voice. "Why did you let Logan come here?"

Finn was a little shocked that she was being so forward but did answer her. "I guess I just wanted to see something."

"What is that?" Rory asked curious.

Finn took a moment to think it over. "I guess I wanted to see if you were over Logan," he said a little above a whisper.

Rory held onto him tighter and brought herself closer to him. "Finn," she spoke very lightly. "You don't need to worry about Logan. Him and me are done. He's not who I want to be with anymore." Finn smiled and bent down to lightly kiss him, or at least that was what he intended. Rory surprised him by deepening the kiss.

"Hey you two, keep it PG here, will ya?" they heard Lorelai say has she and Luke slowly danced by them. The two broke about to see Lorelai smiling at them.

"Sorry mom," Rory said blushing.

"Mind if I cut in here?" someone said behind Rory.

"All yours, I'm a little sick of her anyways," Finn said passing her along to Jess. Finn gave Rory a quick kiss and went off to go find Colin.

"So how'd you like the wedding?" Rory asked him.

"I thought I went good. Loved how your mother walked down to the Cure."

"She thought it was original," Rory said smiling.

"That it was," Jess said bringing her in a little closer. "So, things are getting serious with Finn?"

"Sort of."

"What was Logan doing here earlier?" Jess asked.

Rory sighed, "He came by to talk."

"Just a come by huh?"

"Yup," Rory said getting a little annoyed.

"Then why is he over there with Finn and some other guy," Jess said nodding towards some place behind her. She turned around and saw them, with Logan and Finn watching her.

"I don't know," Rory said shrugging but wondering what they were talking about.

Meanwhile they were talking about her. "So you were just trying to be friends with her?"

"That is the headlines on today's paper," Logan replied to Finn's inquire.

"That's not what I read this morning mate," Finn said.

Logan stopped staring to whatever he was and looked at Finn. "What do you want to hear Finn?"

"What you were really talking about."

"You knew what I was going to, don't be so naive," Logan replied.

"Now at least I know she actually wants to be with me," Finn said smiling.

"Congrats," Logan said and brought his gaze to Rory and that Jess guy from the bar walking over.

"Hey guys," Rory said walking up to them.

"Hey gorgeous," Finn said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Rory said trying to make small talk.

"Just how your mother would take Finn streaking through the dance floor," Colin put in for the first time since Rory and Jess came over.

"Miss Patty sure would love that idea," Rory said laughing.

"I've got something's to do I'll see you later Rory," Jess said feeling uncomfortable here with these people he doesn't even know let alone like.

"All right bye Jess I'll see you later," she said and watched him walk away.

"Actually we gotta go too love," Finn said.

"What? Why? Finn I can't leave this is my mother's wedding," Rory said utterly confused.

Finn smiled and said, "If you guys will excuse us we have to go get drunk and find the nearest closet and make sweet, sweet love," and grabbed her hand and started towards the bar.

"Like you need to get me drunk to do that," Rory said loud enough so that the other boys could hear her who were now smirking at them.

Finn smiled and rushed into the inn saying, "Skipping the alcohol then."

AN: I had to end it with something cheesy.


End file.
